The Teacher
by shrimpeater
Summary: What happens when Envy, Greed and Wrath get caught by the millitary and get counseling from a human woman....chaos.....and dissections.....
1. the arguement

"We have to do something with them" Ed argued.

"No, we can kill them now, their already mass murderers" Roy said.

"We don't have to kill them...do we? That will make us murderers too" Al pointed out.

"We can't just let them go either" Ed said, pointing to the glass across the room.

"We could make them do time, but they would get out easly..." Roy sighed.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ed asked them.

"We could keep them under lock down, here, keep an eye on them all the time and then get some one to help them" Riza, who was standing on the other side of the room, said.

"That's a great idea, Riza, why didn't I think of that?" Roy asked himself thoughtfully.

"So that's what were going to do, keep an eye on them at all times?" Ed asked, in disbelief.

"Why not, Nii-san? Is there something wrong?" Al asked his older, yet shorter, brother.

"Yes something is wrong, why did it have to be them three we captured?" Ed asked pointing at the glass again.

Roy and Riza weren't listining to him, they were looking at the glass.

"What?" Ed asked, turning around.

When Ed did, he saw himself and then it stuck it's tounge out at Ed

"Why of all people did it have to be Envy?" Ed asked aloud as Envy changed back to himself, still tounge out at Ed.

"Remmember, it wasn't just Envy, it was Greed and Wrath too" Al said looking down at his older brother.

On the other side of the glass, Envy still had his tounge out at Ed, Greed was on the other side of the room, smoking, and Wrath was sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"This isn't going to be easy..." Ed sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Envy turned back around, losing interest on making fun of Ed.

"Man, why did it have to be us?" Greed asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"I dunno..." Wrath said and then sighed.

"You know what, I hope I get to kick Fullmetal shorty's ass" Envy said, turning is head into Ed's and began to play choke himself.

"Man and I was just enjoying my self with that woman too..." Greed sighed as Envy changed back.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Wrath asked.

"Cut us into little bitty pieces and burn us to oblivon" Envy chuckled, that's what he wanted to do to them.

"Drama King" Greed said to Envy.

"What did you call me you little piece of-" Envy was cut off by Ed and Roy walking in to the room.

"Shit..." Envy finished with a sigh.

"You guys will be staying here for a while until we know what to do with you" Roy spoke up.

"and what? We stay in here until then?" Greed demanded to know.

"Yes, you each will be given seperate rooms, all sevalence so don't try anything funny" Roy continued.

"What do we do for food and what happens if we get bored?" Wrath asked.

"Do I get to smoke in my room?" Greed asked.

"Great, that means boredom for the rest of my life" Envy put his hands behind his head.

"You all will get three meals a day, and...about the bored thing..." Roy stopped.

"It doesn't matter, and you will all get some sort of counseling" Ed said.

"Joy, now their going to test us to see if we can become human, what joy" Envy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on" Three big, bulky officers grabbed hold of Each of them.

"This sucks ass..." Envy grumbled as the officer grabbed him by his hands.

"Hey, careful, I'm still just a kid" Wrath said to the officer as he picked Wrath off the ground.

The officer assinged to Greed took his cigar from him and threw it away.

"Hey, that was my last one" Greed complained.

They took them down a hallway and to their quarters.

"I demand to see who Big Brother is going to be" Envy told them.(If you don't know, Big Brother is from the book 1984, Big brother always kept watch over the town in the story and never let them have Privacy, so that's what that means)

"It'll be me" Ed said to Envy.

"Great..." Envy sighed as they pushed them into his room.

"Can I atleast have a say in what food you give me?" Wrath asked as they pushed him into his room.

"Will the person who's giving us counseling be a hott young woman?" Greed asked as they pushed him into his room.

They locked all the doors and made sure they were locked.

"Well that'sthat" Roy said.

"But you still have no one to give them counseling" Al said.

"I now someone who have worked with Homunculi's before" Riza walked up.

"You do, who? And how much does he pay?" Ed asked.

"All we have to pay HER shelter and food, that's all she'll ask for" Riza said.

"And who is this woman?" Roy asked.

"She's a trained teacher to Homuculi's" Riza said, "Her name is Miss Fortell"

"What does she look like and How old is she?" Ed asked.

"She's at least 19... and I have no idea what she looks like" Riza said.

"Where is she, now?" Ed asked Riza.

"She's in town, I think, she's looking for some where to stay" and with that, Ed and Al ran off.

"Okay, I guess, we'll just wait for them then" Roy said walking away, with Riza following him.

----------------------leave NICE comment----------------------

Next Chapter: Miss Sang-Yin Fortell.


	2. SangYin Fortell

Envy laid on the floor, where the bulky millitary men left him.

The room was similar to an apartment, little kitchen, a room with a bed and bath in it, and a couch and a window with a sile that you could sit on.

"HI ENVY!" Wrath jumped into his room. Envy laid there, motionless.

"How'd yea get in here?" Envy asked and Wrath pointed to the other door that lead to Wrath's room.

"And there's on that leads to Greed's room" Wrath said.

"What Joy..." Envy yawned.

"Well, now that I annoyed you, I'm going to annoy Greed, Later" Wrath jumped up and ran out.

Envy looked up at the ceiling and felt as if the ceiling was going to fall on him.

--------------------Greed------------------------------

Greed had walked around the room, trying to find something to do.

"Greed, what cha doing?" Wrath sneaked up on Greed and it scare him to the roof.

"What? How did you get in here?" Greed asked, scraching his head.

"The door" Wrath pointed to the door on the side of the wall.

"I have a door that leads to Envy's room too" He continued.

"Oh really?" Greed got a smerk on his face.

"What's up, Greed?" Wrath asked him.

Greed walked past Wrath and into Envy's room.

Envy was on the floor, asleep, snoring loudly and flopped out all over the place.

"HEY ENVY!" Greed yelled in Envy's ear and it made Envy jump.

He turned into a cat and clung himself to the roof.

"That was a start..." Envy said as Wrath walked in.

"Envy, why are you up there?" Wrath asked the Green cat on the ceiling.

"It was not funny, dumbass, you could have had my heart stop" Envy yelled at Greed, with a scretching cat voice.

"I couldn't resist" Greed chuckled.

---------------Ed and Al's search-----------------------------

"Hey Al, who are we looking for?" Ed asked him.

"A young woman, by the name of 'Miss Fortell'" Al said to him.

They went looking around and they heard someone call someone'Miss Fortell'

They turned around to see who was talking to who.

A fruit stand manager was talking to a young woman, about 19, she had orange-ish red hair and it was braided to her mid back, simmilar to Ed's, and she had two strands on the side of her head. She wore a red long sleeve shirt that started at her shoulders, a black flowly skirt to her knees and black highheel boots.

"Hey, are you Miss Fortell?" Ed asked her.

"Yes, Sang-Yin Fortell, what may I help you with?" She asked, turning her body completly around, showing her right arm was gone.

"Um...Well, I was told that your a teacher to Homuculi's, is that true?" Ed asked, staring at her arm, strangly.

"Yes, it is, why?" She asked.

"How would you like to have a job working with Homonculi's?" Ed asked her as her face light up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy, Greed and Wrath were laying on Envy's floor, Envy went back to sleep, Greed was looking at the scratches on the roof made by cat Envy, and Wrath was beging to dose off.

"Hey, guys" they heard a voice.

"Who's that?" Greed asked.

Envy woke up and they all looked at the door.

"It's Ed, who do you think?" Ed's voice ecoed threw the room.

"What do you want?" Envy asked still on the floor.

Ed opened the door to his room, from the hallway.

"I have someone for you all to meet" Ed said as Sang-Yin walked in.

"This is Sang-Yin Fortell, your counselor" Ed said as Sang bowed to them.

"Hi" Envy waved his hand, still not getting up off the floor.

"Hell-o, you with anyone?" Greed asked her, getting his charm on.

"Hi, names Wrath, nice to meet you" Wrath jumped up.

"Their all your's" Ed ran out of the room and shut the door.

"Umm...well, it's nice to meet you all, I hope this counseling will help you understaind your self" Sang said.

"I want to understaind you...every inch" Greed said.

"Sorry, you can forget it" She said to him.

She put her bag on the table and took out 3 notebooks out.

"I hope you all know how to write" Sang said to them, handing them each one notebook.

She sat on the table where her bag was and said, "If everyone would please sit up on the floor, we'll get started"

Envy didn't obey, he stayed on the floor, hands behind his head.

"Envy, do you plan on getting up?" Sang asked.

"Nah, I'm fine down here" Envy said as Sang turned to her bag.

"To keep you all in line, I have someone here who will make sure that you all get things done" The bag began to move, "This is Knocks, my trusty chimera dog" She said as an foot long dog popped out of the bag, it had golden fur, it had peircings on it's pointed ears, a pair of bat wings, a tail of a lion(small one) and claws of a cat.

"Knocks, Envy won't get up" Sang said to it, it jumped off the table and flew to Envy and stabed it's claws into Envy's side.

"OW! Shit..." Envy sat up, holding his side.

"Okay, now that you all are ready, lets begin" Sang took in a breath, "I want you all to write questions on your first page of the notebook"

"What kind of questions?" Wrath asked.

"Questions, about the world around you, about yourselves, about anything you wish to ask, but I advice, nothing dirty please" Shesaid eyeingGreed.

"I only have one question: Kill? and the answer is Yes!" Envy said begining to lay back down, but stopped by Knocks's spiked up hair on it's back.

"I want you all to think about questions and write them down, I'll read them tommorow" Sang said as she picked up her bag and opened the door and left.

"Hey, you forgot your evil, pesky, dog..." Envy trailed off, staring at Knocks.

"I guess it'll stay in here for a while" Greed said.

"I think it's cool" Wrath petted Knocks, "Can we keep him, Envy? Can we?" Wrath pleaded.

"No way, it belongs to the chick...what was her name again?" Envy looked at Greed for an answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" Greed asked him.

"Her name is Miss Sang" Wrath folded his arms.

"You would be the only one ot remmember that" Envy said, yawning.

-------------Sang---------

"Mr.Elric, um...I hope you don't mind that I finshed kind of early" Sang bowed in emberesment.

"Nah, that's fine, it doesn't really matter" Ed said looking up from a screen.

Roy, Al, Riza, and Winry were in the room, the room had at least ten TV's watching the insanity of the Homunculi's.

"Are they writing anything yet?" She asked.

"Their writing in those notebooks you gave them" Roy pointed out.

"Most of them anyway..." Riza said, pointing out Envy, who was all over the floor again.

Winry was staring at Sang's right arm that was not there.

"And what's that dog you left in there?" Roy asked.

"That's Knocks, I made him out of my first dog, I found a bat, a cat and a lion to make him" Sang said proudly.

"Wait, your an Alchamist?" Al asked her.

"Yep, not a very good one though" she sighed.

"Hey, what happend to your arm?" Winry asked.

"Um...it was after I made Knocks...he didn't realize it was me and he took off my right arm..." Sang gave a faint smile.

"And how did you controll him?" Roy asked.

"Ummm...let's just say that it didn't like my arm and it was a little to late to sow it back on" Sang said, about to laugh at herself.

"Have you ever thought of getting automail?" Winry asked.

"Come on, Winry, you already have me as your cash cow" Ed said.

"I...well...I considered it...but I don't have the money for it..." Sang said.

"That's okay, Ed can pay for it, right Ed?" Winry asked him.

"WHAT? Why do I have to pay for someone elses surgery?" Ed complained.

"Think about it, Nii-san, You'll be doing someone a favor" Al said.

Ed thought about it for a few seconds with a scowl on his face and then said "Fine whatever"

"Really? I don't know how to thank you..." Sang bowed again.

"It's not that big of a deal, you'll be in pain though..." Ed said, leaning back in his chair.

"I think I'll get through with it okay" Sang smiled.

"When do you want it done?" Winry asked.

"As soon as possible" Sang replied.

"I think you've just paid her" Roy said to Ed.

"I'm begining to think that too" Ed said in low whisper.

-----leave nice comment---------


	3. Before Surgery

Greed and Wrath had went to their rooms for dinner, and Envy stayed on the floor, the food on the table.

He was off into space, still thinking of questions to write for Miss Sang.

_'I have a question for her, how far do you think I could stick a sharp abject through her stomach?'_ Envy chuckled.

Wrath had written questions about animals and how they were different.

Greed wanted to know about the Anatomy of the female body...as if he didn't already.

Sang was defenatly going to make him rewrite a whole list of other questions.

Envy hated this chick, he wanted to kill her, and he just might...she would deal with them all together and then idividually, right? So he would kill her when she came to give him counseling.

_'I'll give her a thing or two about counseling, that little wrench...she could rot in hell for all I care'_ Envy rolled over and saw the dog chimera stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Envy asked it.

Knocks just kept his eyes narrowed at him.

Envy got annowed with this staring thing the dog was doing.

"Go find Wrath or something" Envy turned the other way and the dog went to the other side of Envy, still staring with narrowed eyes.

Envy sat up and looked at the dog.

"Are you some sort of gaurd or something?" Envy asked the pup.

Knocks barked like a little puppy and stuck out it's tounge, making faces at Envy.

"Little wise guy, ain't cha?" Envy balled his hand into a fist and a vain popped out.

"Envy, don't hit the dog" Ed's voice was ecoed through the room.

Envy looked around, still annoyed, "You can't hide form me forever, Fullmetal shorty" Envy protested and began to pace around the room, arms folded.

"Sure, you just try to get out of that room and you'll get a whole world of pain, palm tree" Ed said to Envy.

Envy covered his ears and said, "You can't break me! YOU HEAR ME, YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!" He yelled at the top of his voice and went to a cornner and sat holding his knees to his face.

---------------------------------

Ed was ready to say something but Sang stopped him.

"I think you've done enough damage..." Sang touched his shoulder.

"Sorry...I just wanted to have some fun..." Ed admitted.

"Why don't you think about being a homunculi for a day and maybe you'll get the feeling of what being empty really means" Sang glared at him.

Ed shuttered and stared at the floor, kind of scared of Sang.

Sang walked out, Winry and Riza followed her out, still with a bunch of questions.

"Hey, Sang, How do you know so much about Homunculi?"Riza asked.

"My sister was transmutated into a Homunculi, by my mom" Sang said.

"What happend to your mom?" Winry asked.

"She died when she transmutated My sister" Sang said, in a low tone.

"How did your sister die?" Riza asked.

"She...well...she was murddered, shot by a criminal" Sang said.

"We're sorry" Winry said.

Sang looked at them and smiled, "Don't be, there's no use crying over spilled milk, I'm just glad she's alive...with out a soul, though" Sang then had a frown.

"You know, you should be thinking about when your going to do the Automail Surgery" Winry protested.

"Yea...do you think you could bring it here?" Sang asked.

"Well, I'll have to ask Granny Pinako about that...but I can see what I can do" Winry left.

"Why is she an engineer at a young age?" Sang asked Riza.

"The same reason that your a pscologist at a young age as well" Riza smiled a little.

Sang and Riza smiled at each other and then walked away.

Sang went to Envy's room and unlocked the door and went in.

"Envy..." Sang began.

Envy looked up from his corner.

"Are you all right?" Sang sat down next to him, traditional style.

Envy scowled and looked away.

"Envy, I need you to learn to talk to me...I know you hate being kept ina room where Fullmetal can drive you insane" Sang glared up at where the hidden cammera was.

"But you have to learn to talk to me, I can't help you if you can't talk to me" Sang touched Envy shoulder.

Envy looked up and said, "What would happen if I don't want to talk to you?"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way" Sang lowered her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't feel" Envy looked back at the wall.

"Envy, at least try to talk to me, I'll listen" Sang said.

"You would listen to a 400 year old Homunculi, and how he died before he became a...monster to all Humanity?" Envy asked, confused.

"I have an older sister that's a homunculi And I've helped her" Sang smiled at him.

Envy returned his gaze back to the wall.

"I see, well then eat up, I'll have Knocks give you guys something tommorw for my absent's" Sang opened the door.

"Wait, your not going to be here, tommorow?" Envy asked.

"I'm having surgery, you'll all be fine, I promise" Sang walked out, followed by Knocks.

Envy looked back at the wall and then at the plate of food on the table.

He wasn't always hungry but he felt like eating right now.

Sang wasn't going to be there, after the first day...he didn't want to wonder but..he couldn't help it.

After he ate, he sat on his bed and drifted to sleep...

-------leave nice comment----------------


	4. Talks, talks, and more talks

Wrath was the first one to rise with the sun, he couldn't wait to see Miss. Sang again.

When he looked around the room, he saw Knocks on the floor, asleep, with a box that would be able to hold paper, right next to him.

Wrath went to Knocks and petted him. He heard a Purr coming from Knocks.

Wrath noticed the papers next to Knocks, he picked them up and read them. It was a bunch a questions, about them selves and a bunch of other stuff.

Wrath got excited, he opened the door to Greed's room and bounced on his bed yelling, "GET UP GREED, WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!"

Greed rolled over, Wrath kept kicking him, finally Greed got up and pushed Wrath off his bed.

Wrath jumped off and went to Envy's room, he saw that Envy was asleep in the corner, Wrath went to his ear and yelled(at the top of his voice), "WAKE UP, ENVY!"

"Envy is not in, leave a message after the punch..." Envy murmred and turned over.

"Envy we have work from Miss Sang, please wake up" Wrath began to shake him, making his head go back and forth.

"Fine I'm up, happy?" Envy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, see?" Wrath asked, smiling evily.

"What evil are you thinking of?" Envy asked Wrath.

"Oh...I have lots of evil in store for you..." Wrath began to giggle evily.

Envy walked past Wrath and Wrath kicked him behind his shin's(under the knee) and Envy went down face first.

"That was not funny, little shithead..." Envy said, getting up, then Knocks jumped on Envy's head.

Wrath went into uncontrollable laughter as Greed walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Greed asked.

"Getting ready to do work" Wrath said, putting the papers on the table.

"What are those?" Envy asked Wrath, "And why are you both in MY room?" turning his attention to Greed and Wrath.

"Well, I was dragged here, he has the papers" Greed said, making Envy sound really stupid.

Wrath passed the papers out to Envy and Greed.

"She's not here?" Greed asked.

"Yea, she's having surgery today..." Envy sighed.

"Oh, I thought you had scared her off" Greed said to Envy slyly.

"No, she's having surgery for her right arm...payment for babysitting us I guess" Envy said.

"Aw man, I was hoping she read my questions first" Wrath complained.

They all sat down and began to work on the questions that Sang had assinged them.

----------------------------------------

Sang had to go back to Ed's and Winry's hometown, she didn't mind at all, she had never been to the country before and she could care less if she had to go with just Winry and Riza. Winry to help Granny Pinako, and Riza just incase something happened.

They had just gotten to their hometown.

"I'm excited, this is awsome" Sang said looking around, she had never seen a small town like this.

"Your used to the city life aren't you?" Winry asked.

Sang nodded and then asked, "I hope you don't mind, I've asked some one to come and stay with me and some one to check on the homunculi's...is that all right?"

Riza gave her an odd stare and then went to a phone and dialed up the millitary.

"So who are you waiting for to show up?" Riza asked her.

"It's a Homunculi I helped, her name is Mercy" Sang said.

Riza continud to talk to who ever was on the phone.

"and who's meeting us here?" Winry asked.

"My sister, Amaya and our friend Sorrow" Sang said happily as another train pulled in from the opposite way.

A woman about the age of 17-18 walked off, she had blondish hair and bright green eyes, she wore a black out fit similar to Envy's,but the skirt was cut on both sides and was to her knees. Her hair went over her right eye and went to her back. She had her homunculus symbol over her belly button.

She was followed by a red heared child, about ten, she had also had black on as well, she hair was over her navyblue-ish eyes and her out fit covered her arms and she had a skirt and then paint's that went to her knees. She also had black boots.

"Sang-Yin!" the red haired child ran up to Sang and hugged her.

"Hi Sorrow, long time, no see" Sang said to her.

"It's good to see you to, Amaya" Sang looked up at her.

"Yea, great to see you too" Amaya said, walking over.

"You...you two...are Homunculi?" Winry asked, in shock.

"Why? Is that wrong? I AM PROUD OF MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Amaya yelled at Winry.

"No it's just that I know a few other Homunculi's and their not as beautiful as you two are" Winry said to them.

"Oh, why thank you...what's your name?" Amaya asked her.

"Winry, Winry Rockbell, and this is Riza Hawlkeye" Winry said as Riza walked up.

"The millitary know that she's coming, they just don't know what she looks like" Riza said.

"You could have told them that she wears black al the time" Sang said.

"I figured as much and I told them that...but they still don't know, will that stop her?" Riza asked Sang.

"No, Mercy is a leader, she was once a millitary employe, I think she can handle her self well" Sang smiled and all the girls went straight to Winry's house.

-------------leave nice comment----------


	5. Mercy

Back at the millitary base, a young, female Homunculi was walking up. she had a black baggy top, that under her breast was a large golden wire like thing. She also had it on her neck as well. and her dress was cut on the left side and it went to her ankles. she wore highheel boots. Her symbol was on the right side of her neck. Her red-ish hair was wet like, real stringy and four strands leading out from the middle of her forehead.

"My name is Mercy and I'm here to help in the absents of Yin-san" She said to a few officers that were infront of the gate.

"Yin-san?" one officer asked.

"Sang-Yin Foretell..." Mercy said.

"Come with us" the officer lead her to Ed and Roy, who were sitting in the room with the TV's.

"What is it?" Roy asked, looking up.

"This lady says that she's here to help in Miss Sang's absence" the officer said to Roy as Mercy walked in.

"Is your name Mercy, ma'am?" Roy asked her.

"Yes, I'm here filling in for Yin-san" she said, bowing.

"She's excpected" Roy said and the officer walked out.

"Thank you for letting me stay here" Mercy said.

"It's not a problem, the three Homunculi's are working on the stuff that Knocks gave them eariler" Ed said to her.

"May I go and talk to them?" Mercy asked.

Ed got up and shoed her to Envy's door.

"Guys, some one is here to stay for a while" Ed said as Mercy walked in.

"Who's that?" Greed asked.

"My name is Mercy" Mercy bowed.

Ed walked out and left Mercy to take care of the three other homunculus.

"Hi Mercy, I'm Wrath" Wrath jumped upand practiclly landed on Mercy.

Mercy bowed a little.

"Why do you do that?" Wrath asked her.

"Do what?" Mercy was lost.

"That bowing thing? Why do you do that?" Wrath asked.

"Where I'm from, people do that to say hello" Mercy explained.

Envywas getting annoyed of their little chit-chat.

"Do you mind shutting up?"Envy snapped.

"Why is it annoying you?" Mercy asked slyly.

"Yes, it is"Envy glared evily at her.

"Well, then, I've accomplished my first objective" Mercy said, and then petted Knocks, who was on the table.

"So you guys are Yin-san's new patients, huh?" Mercy asked.

"Yea, so?" Envy said.

"Yep, I owe Yin-san my life, she helped me alot" Mercy smiled to her self.

"How do you know her?" Wrath asked.

"She helped me after I became a homunculus, I was a millitary woman at one time and I died and a bunch of 'friends' of mine transmutated me like idiots and turned me into the creature that I hate" Mercy said.

Greed was staring at Mercy, not listining to her, just staring at her bust and ass. He had never taken a liking to Lust or Sloth, but this female Humunculus was very different.

Mercy finally looked over at Greed and glared at him and asked, "Why the hell are you staring at me that way?"

Greed snapped out of it and then asked after a moment of silnece, "Who we talkin' about?"

Envy and Wrath burst into uncotrollable laughter.

"I was talking to you, but it seems you head is else where" Mercy said looking away from Greed and to Wrath and Envy, who was almost died on the floor.

"You guys might want to finish that paper by noon tommorow" Mercy said, making Envy and Wrath shut up.

"Why?" Wrath asked.

"Because I will look over each of the questions you wrote in your notebooks and make notes for Yin-san, and then, tommorow, I'll look at the answers to those questions and make more notes, after that will be up to Yin-san" Mercy said holding out her hand for the notebooks.

Greed and Wrath got up and got theirs and came back.

Greed and Wrath were the only one's to give one to Mercy. Mercy stared at Envy and asked, "And where's yours?"

"It's here" Envy said.

"Well can I have it?" she asked him.

Envy pointed to his bed and said, "Get it your self"

Mercy gave him another glare and Envy didn't care what glare she was giving him.

Greed, with out warning, got up, got Envy's notebook and gave it to Mercy.

"Dude...why did you do that?" Envy asked.

Greed ignored him as he handed the book to Mercy.

"Thank you Greed" Mercy smiled, and Greed looked away, showing no emotion.

"Hey, shithead? Is anyone in there?" Envy began to knock on the side of Greed's head.

And with that, Greed left with the questionare and he slammed Envy's and Wrath's door to get to his room.

"That was unexpected" Wrath said.

"He doesn't do that, normally" Envy began to wonder about what happened.

Greed went to his room and finished the questionare, he then laid on his bed, thinking. Greed knew that normally he would have started to flirt with a woman but it was different with Mercy. Greed wasn't sure if he was scared of Mercy or what...but that ws the only excuse he was able to come up with. With his thoughts floating in his mind, he began to dose off into slummber.

--------leave nice comment---------

Next Chapter: After 3 days of Sang being gone, she comes back!YAY!


	6. the jerk in the night

May I ask a question. I've heard that the story line of FMA is in Gremany...is that true? Someone please help me out. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next Chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 days since the surgery and Sang was getting used to the metal being on her right arm. Now she had to wait for the actual arm that Winry and Granny Pinako was making.

"Say, what's been going on at home?" Sang asked Amaya.

Sang, Amaya and Riza were all outside with Winry's dog, Den. Riza had tooken the time she had here and made it into a few days off.

"Well, you know dad, trying to marry me off" Amaya sighed.

"Marry you off?" Riza asked, begining to sit up.

"Yea, dad thinks that just because I'm a Homunculus that I'll still be able to marry and have kids...which is not possible for a Homunculus" Amaya told Riza.

"Yea, and because I ran away, he can't do anything to me!" Sang said proudly,"Say what about Sorrow? Is her and her family still getting along?" Sang turned to Amaya.

"Nope, their disowning her, unless her and her sisters get married as well" Amaya said.

"You two have odd way of living" Riza said, laying back down, "Where are you two from anyway?"

"Amaya and I are from Japan; Mercy is English and Sorrow is Chinese" Sang said

Riza shrugged, they lived in weird enviroments and she didn't understaind.

"Hey, girls!" Winry yelled.

"Hey, what's up?" Amaya asked.

"We finished the arm, come on lets get in on you" Winry grabbed Sang's left arm and dragged her away.

"Hey, that's my sister your DRAGING!" Amaya yelled chasing after Winry and Sang.

Riza sighed and looked at Den, who then began to follow them, Riza then followed them too.

-----------------------------------------------------

Envy was asleep. He was able to sleep peacefully for a few days since he's been here. He turned on his side and saw Wrath staring at him.

"WHOA!" Envy flipped off his bed on the other side.

"Sorry couldn't sleep" Wrath said to him.

"It's what? 3 in the morning?" Envy rubbed his head.

"Actually it's 2:30 AM" Wrath said.

"What do you want?" Envy asked.

"I'm worried, what if we really scared Miss Sang away?" Wrath asked.

"Why in hell would yoube worried aboutthat?" Envy asked him.

"She hasn't been here in 3 days, I'm...I'm..." Wrath began to stutter.

Envy rolled his eyes, "You wanna sleep here?" He asked, Knowing Wrath he would do that.

Wrath jumped on Envy's bed and laid right next to him.

_'So much for a peacefull night's sleep...'_ Envy thought and then drifted back to sleep.

Wrath clung to Envy's back side and he curled into a ball on his back.

But what the two Homunculus didn't realize was that they were being watched...and it was not by Ed, Roy or Mercy...They were being watched by unknown visitors. In the room was an eye, a very large Goldeneye, staring at the two homunculus.

Else where, two shadowy, Huminoid figures watched them from a merror.

"Are you sure He's the one?" the first one said to the second one, the cat tail waved in the air for the reply from his counterpart.

"The big one, not the little one" the second one said, scretching his cat like ears.

"But the little one is cute..." the first one said, narrowing his Golden eyes to his counterpart.

"It doesn't matter which one is cute, it matters which one looks and acts just like 'Master'" the second one turned his silver eyes to his counterpart and then back the merror.

"And how do you know it's him?" the first one asked.

"He looks and acts just likeMaster of theHumunculus Empire, around the world" the second one said with a tint of sarcasim.

"Humunculus Empire...BLECH!" the first one turned around and walked away.

The second one kept his eyes on the merror and whispered, "If only you knew about the Humunculus Moon Empire..."

--------------------

Envy sat up, he had a weird feeling, a feeling that he wasn't sure of. It was more like a jerk than a feeling. Envy looked around the room, making sure that nothing was there. The sun began to crawl into the room from the window. Envy looked down at Wrath, making sure he was still there. Envy crawled off his bed and went passed Wrath's room and looked into Greed's room, he was on the floor, asleep. Envy went back to his room and sighed, he could have sorn there was something unusual about the rooms. He couldn't figure it out. That's when he heard the door that lead to the outside began to open.

Envy got into battle stance as the door opened and there stood Sang-Yin.

"Hi Envy, what are you doing?" Sang asked him.

Envy stared at her for a moment and then sat on the floor, holding his arms.

"Envy, what happened?" Sang asked him, sitting traditinal style.

"I had this weird...jerk sort of, it felt like...I don't know...it just..." Envy said.

"What did you think was here, Envy?" Sang asked.

"um...like...an unknown...something...was waching us...or me..." Envy stuttered out.

"Are you alright now?" She asked as he nodded.

She touched his shoulder with her new metal arm.

He had a shiver of coldness run down his spin from the arm but it was fine after a minute or two.

He was still holding his arms, he wasn't shaking but he wanted to, very badly...

--------leave nice comment-----------

Next Chapter: Their Moving?


	7. The family of SangYin

It was past morning and Sang had breakfast with the three homunculi's, and that's where we find them.

"So this is your new arm, huh?" Greed asked, poking it, "Can you feel that?"

"Not really..." She said.

Instead of her red shirt that started at her shoulders, she had a white T-shirt and her regular black skirt that was to her knees

"It's great to have you back, miss Sang, we missed you" Wrath hugged her.

"If you mean we, you mean you and the little people in your head, right?" Envy asked Wrath.

Wrath stuck his tounge out at Envy.

"So...did Mercy introduce herself?" Sang asked.

"If you maen that crazy woman that Greed listened to? then yes" Envy said as Greed gave him an evil glare.

"Greed, what does that mean?" Sang asked him.

"Greed was staring at her ass and had to have a touch so...he listened to her" Envy said, chuckling.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT WILL YOU!" Greed yelled at Envy.

"MAKE ME!" Envy yelled back at him

"Um...guys..." Sang began as Envy and Greed began to duel it out.

Sang stood up and made sure Wrath was out of the way, she drew out that star like thing on the floor, she clapped her hands together and touched it, it made two seperate cages, Envy was in one, Greed was in the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Envy asked Sang.

"Now, Will you two relax, please, or I will bring my renforcement in here" Sang said.

"Try it, stupid human" Envy stuck his tounge out at Sang.

Just then Amaya walked in the door, practiclly breaking it.

"What is it little sister?" Amaya went up to Sang.

"Nothing, Nii-san, it's alright" Sang said as Mercy and Sorrow followed her in.

"Hey, more Homunculi's" Wrath said, excited.

"Female Homunculi's..." Greed said lowly.

"Who the hell are you?" Envy asked Amaya.

"Names Amaya, you must be Envy...I'll have fun shredding you to pieces" Amaya grabbed Envy's hair and pulled him to the bars of the cage.

"Mess with my little sister, I kill you, understaind?" She asked him.

Envy saw a cold stare come from her eyes, similar to Dante's eyes, but much colder.

"Nii-san, Violence is not the answer" Sang grabbed Amaya's arm.

"No it's the question, the answer is 'hell yea!'" Amaya said letting go of Envy's hair.

"Hi, I'm Wrath, who are you?" Wrath had went up to Sorrow.

As soon as he did, Sarrow turned bright pink, and ran to Sang.

"Sorrow is very shy...sorry" Sang said to Wrath, as his smiling face turned sour.

"It's not your fault, Wrath, Sorrow is like that to everyone, she doesn't even to talk to us" Mercy said to Wrath.

Wrath couldn't understaind why she was so quiet.

"You'll understaind later" Mercy said.

"Well, everyone...meet everyone" Sang sighed.

"Say did you get to tell them about what we talked about with fullmetal pigglet and his bi- friend?" Amaya asked.

"Amaya! Don't say things like that about Edward and Colonel Mustang..." Sang said to her.

"Oh, come on, that kid is at least the size of a caterpiller that can't be found at the bottom of a little kid's shoe" Amaya said as Envy busted into laughter.

"That was Great..." Envy coughed out.

"Umm...yes...about what I asked them..." Sang took in a breath, "I was hoping that you guys would like to go on a trip?...well more like getting out of here, you just have to listen to everything I say..."

Greed, Wrath and Envy stared at Sang as if she was crazy or something.

"The millitary will never let us out of here, at least alive..." Envy said.

"Well I asked them...I hope they say yes..." Sang said lowly.

"why do you want us to go with you?" Greed asked.

"Mainly cause you guys can't get help from in side this building...you three need the outside world to be in..." Sang said.

"what makes you figure that?" Envy asked her.

"The questonare, and the questions that some of you wrote me..." Sang eyed Greed and Envy.

"What? It was really stupid..." Envy folded his arms, he sat in the cage legs crossed.

"And What's your excuase, Greed?" Sang asked.

"Um...well...I was...well...I was..." Greed wanted to say something, but he knew that the girl that was going to kill Envy just might kill him.

"sigh, nevermind" Sang said.

-------leave nice comment---------------------

Next Chapter: the Millitary's answer is...


	8. Kidnapping Homunculi's

Sang had let Envy and Greed out of their cages.

Amaya was still diciding if she should kill Envy fast or painfully slow. She had made a list of things she had planed to do to him.

"Hey, Envy, your on your own" Wrath said slapping Envy on the back.

"thanks alot, Wrath" Envy sighed looking at the...EXTREMALY long list of bad things to do to Envy.

"Amaya..." Sang stared at her sister.

"What? I plan on making all this stuff happen to him" Amaya said.

"You have way to much time on your hands" Mercy told her.

Greed had been determaning to flirt or ignore Mercy. He couldn't figure what made him so scared of her.

Just then Ed walked in, he had a serious face, and that face was staring at Sang.

"Sang-Yin, come with me" Ed said turning his back to them.

"you guys I'll be right back" Sang got up and followed him out and shut the door.

"I betcha I know what he'll say" Envy said, getting everyone's attention.

He turned into Ed and said in his voice, "I think your nuts wanting them to get out in the real world"

"You don't make a very good impression" They all turned to Sorrow, she had a very sharp stare turned to Envy.

Envy changed back and shuttered at the stare.

"You just spoke..." Amaya and Mercy was in shock, mouths practicly to the floor.

"Well, you make it seem like I don't talk at all" Sorrow said.

"That's creepy" Wrath whispered and hid behined Greed.

----------------

"It's not a good idea, they need to be locked away, they can't go" Roy said.

Sang and Ed were with Roy Mustang's office and he was telling her what they had dicided.

"They can't stay here, they'll never learn anything if they are under lock and key" Sang protested.

"Miss. Foretell, please try to understaind, We just can't, they are cold blooded killers, we can't just let them loose and able to do as they wish" Roy said.

"You can send Edward with us, It'll be fine" Sang kept at her argument.

"Miss. Foretell-" Roy was stopped in mid sentence.

"DON'T MISS FORETELL ME, YOU JUST DON'T WANT THEM OUT BECAUSE YOUR SCARED OF WAHT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF!" Sang stormed out.

Sang slamed the door and sat down in the hallway. She had never cracked like that before.

She knew what she had to do, it might go against all the rules, butshe couldn't just leave them here. Tonight was the night that they would leave.

-----------------

It was night, everyone had left to their rooms for rest. Envy sat on his bed, he didn't feel like sleeping, he was staring out the window.

Just then he heard the door open, Envy lifted his head and saw Sang walk in with Amaya, they were wearing capes with hoods, but the hoods were not over their heads.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked them.

"Come on, where leaving" Sang said grabbing Envy's arm.

Amaya went into Wrath's and Greed's rooms and got them up.

"Why? What's going on?" envy kept asking.

"No time to explain, I'll tell you later, lets go" Sang said, making sure that Wrath and Greed had gotten out as well.

"How do you exspect to get out, they'll see the tapes" Greed said, Sang then showed him the tape.

"Now lets go, Mercy and Sorrow are waiting for us out side of Central" Sang said begining to run ahead of them.

they had gotten to a security point out side of the base.

"Okay, you have to get to the street cornor" Sang said.

"That's easy" Envy said begining to walk out.

"What is your brother doing?" Sang asked Greed.

"Only hell knows" Greed sighed.

Envy changed into Colonel Mustang and began to talk to the officers outside, he made sure that they weren't seen by the gaurds.

Whrn Sang and them got to the street, Envy as Mustang left them and began to walk away, the gaurds went the other way. Envy changed into a Cat and sprinted to Sang.

they all went running like mad to Get to Mercy.

"I wish you would have told me that I would have to sprint to you guys" Envy said, still in cat form.

"I didn't know what you were doing, How was I supposed to know?" Sang argued.

"You could have guessed that one" Envy said to her.

They ran all the way to the out skirts of town and found a bunch of motercycles there.

"I hope you know how to ride" Sang said to them.

Envy changed into human form and stared at it.

"Yep sure do" Greed said getting a good veiw of each one, making sure he choose the right one for him.

"It's about time you guys got here, What took yea?" Mercy asked.

"Envy wanted to be a showoff" Amaya said getting on one of the motercycles.

"I was not, I just..." He had to think, he couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Get on one, we have to go" Mercy got on one and Sorrow got on wint her.

"Sorry Wrath, no one shorter than 5 feet allowed to Drive" Sang said.

"Aw, man" Wrath said as he got on with Sang.

"I don't know how to use this thing" Envy was about to bang up the motercycle.

"Envy, you have to treat it gently" Amaya came around to him and helped him out.

"Come one, it's almost dawn, they'll realize your gone" Sang called out to them.

They all rode on by, except Mercy and Sorrow.

"Alright Sorrow, time for you to take a breath" Mercy said to Sorrow.

Sorrow breathed in and her face puffed up with air, she then blew it out, to make it look like no one went had come through there.

And as the sun began to rise, they all left in their particular direction...with out the Millitary's consultment.

-----leave nice comment--------


	9. when the millitary finds out

They all had went the same way, riding towards an imaginary point.

The sun had risin, and morning was for sure.

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Envy had ridden up to Sang and asked.

"We're going on a little trip" Sang said.

Wrath was asleep while riding with Sang.

"Do you think they've realized we've gone?" Envy asked.

"I'm sure that they will soon" Sang said.

-----------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR GONE? CHECK EVERY SPOT IN THIS PLACE!" Roy yelled at a few people went running around.

Ed was in their rooms, looking around.

"This is bad, Who of all people would do something like this?" Ed asked as Al walked in.

"I checked on Sang-Yin, She's not there" Al said to his older brother.

"She's not? Where is she?" Ed asked, turning to him.

"I Don't know" Al said lowly.

"Well, we better find her or my head will be on Roy's desk" Ed said walking out with his brother following him.

They went to the room with the TV's in it, Riza and Winry were in there.

"Anything?" Ed asked walking in.

"Nope, nothing" Riza said, still trying to figure out what happened to the pictures.

"This is what happens when I become a nice person" Ed said, sitting down.

"Hey, guys, I found one" Winry pulled out a tape from one of the TV's.

"Put it on" Ed said.

They watched the video that had Sang getting the homunculi's up and them leaving the room.

"Well, now we know why she's not here" Ed said as he got up and walked out.

Ed walked into Roy's office and sat himself in front of his desk.

"Well, I don't think I can handle any bad news about this right now" Roy sat down after pacing around the room.

"We know now that Sang-Yin Foretell stole the Homunculi's, we don't know what or why they left but they did" Ed said.

"Well that's a start anything on where they went?" Roy asked him.

"Nope, absolutly nothing" Ed leaned back in his chair.

"Will somebody find out? NOW!" Roy yelled at Ed and Ed sat there staring at him.

-----------------------------------

Wrath was up and about after they had stopped for a break. They were in what seemed to be a waist land like place with a few tree's.

Wrath was enjoying himself, sitting under a tree, no noise, no Envy or Greed, it was perfect.

"Here" He looked up and saw Mercy, she had an apple in her hand, holding it out to him.

"Thank you" Wrath smiled to her and took the apple and ate it happily.

"Can I ask you something?" Mercy sat down next to Wrath, Wrath looked up at her in confussion.

"What's wrong with your brother, Greed?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Is he trying to feel you?" Wrath asked.

"No, He just...follows orders..." Mercy said, Wrath, then, almost chocked on his apple when he heard Greed was being obedient.

"That's not like Greed to be like that...I wonder what's up?" Wrath asked him self out loud.

"That's why I need your help" Mercy said.

"My help, for what?" Wrath tilted his head.

"I need you to find out what's up with him and being obedient and doing every thing I say, can you do that?" She asked him.

"I...well..." Wrath started.

Mercy rolled her eyes and pulled out candy from her pocket. Wrath's eyes got big.

"You got a deal!" Wrath declared grabbing the candy out of Mercy's hand.

Wrath jumped up and ran off, leaving the apple's core behind.

"That kid is a bouncing ball of energy" Mercy sat back on the tree.

--------leave nice comment-----------


	10. the plan

Note from shrimpeater: please, please, please, please forget about the Japan, China, and England thing with Sang and her friends from chapter 6. Thank you!(I know, kind of stupid to ask of you all, but it is important, I'm making up places right now...or at least for a while)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath jumped to the rest of the group, Envy was under a tree, sleeping.

Sang-Yin was doing something out of the eye of everyone else.

Amaya was getting ready to play a 'prank' on Envy.

Sorrow was waching Sang

And Greed was no where to be found.

"Hey, where's Greed?" Wrath walked up to Sang.

"I dunno, I thought he was asleep" Sang said not looking up from her work.

"What cha doin' anyway?" Wrath leaned over Sang's shoulder.

"Seeing what wrong with my cycle..." She said sounding a bit angry at it.

She got up and brushed her hair back, "It looks like I have no more juice" she said.

"You mean that gem looking stuff that the government doesn't want anyone to know about?" Sorrow asked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Wrath, Sang and Sorrow turned around and saw Envy hanging from the tree.

Amaya was holding a rope that had Envy attached to it on the other end that was over the tree branch.

"Amaya...Can you be any less IMMATURE?" Sang asked her.

"I'm not immature, I'm just a child at heart" Amaya said, letting go of the rope and making Envy hit the ground, head first.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Envy asked, still on the ground.

"I need someone to help me get those gems, Amaya, are you gonna help me or not?" Sang asked her older sister.

"Sure, I know what you want me to do, we just need a road" Amaya said.

"Sorrow, go get Mercy, we need to find a road" Sang turned to Sorrow, and then Sorrow ran off to get Mercy.

That's when Greed came back, he was walking, He had come out from behind a group of Trees.

"Where have you been?" Sang asked.

"Walking around" Greed answered.

"Find anything out there?" Sang asked.

"Yea, I found this road that lead to a city not far from here" Greed said.

"A city...I have an idea" Sang smerked while thinking.

----a little later-----

Mercy and Amaya were standing next to the road, their motercycles were with them.

Sang, Envy, Greed, Wrath and Sorrow were in the bushes a little farther away.

"So what excactly what are they doing?" Envy asked Sang.

"Just wait and watch" Sang said.

A semi-truck began to come into view, Mercy and Amaya both stood in positions.

"Hey!" Mercy stuck out her thumb, and winked at the driver.

Amaya waved when the driver pulled over to see what was worng with two beautiful women standing on the side of the road.

The driver got out and went to see the problem was.

"What are they doing?" Greed asked watching Mercy flirt with another man.

Wrath watched Greed, making sure to study everything he can for Mercy.

"Just watch" Sang said moving towards them.

"It seems your cycles need mor juice gems" The man said.

"We would have said the same thing" Sang said walking up from behind him, with a gun at his head.

He turned to Amaya and Mercy, Amaya was laughing evily, Mercy had a mean smile to her lips.

"Don't worry, we're just going to borrow your truck for a while" Sang said, signaling Envy, Greed, Wrath and Sorrow to come out.

"You think you can trasform into him?" Sang asked Envy.

Envy smerked and transformed into the fat basterd.

Every one helped put the cycles on the semi and Envy took his seat at the drivers seat. He had driven a semi once or twice before in his life time.

"Here take this" Sang handed Envy a mouth peice and put it in his ear.

Everyone else was in the back of the truck.

"Envy can you hear me?" Sang asked threw a little microphone that was strapped to her ear.

"Yea, What now?" He asked.

"Straight for the city" Sang said.

"What's the city called...?" Amaya asked.

"Greed did you see a sign or anything?" Sang asked.

"Yea...something like...Crenium...or something" Greed thought, sounding stupid.

"Oh yea like that's it" Envy said over the intercom thing.

"Hey, where's Wrath?" Sorrow asked.

"Don't worry, he's up here with me" Envy said, "And the town is called Krenum, we just passed the sign"

"Okay, I need you to drop me and Sorrow off some where" Sang said.

"Why?" Envy asked.

"I have a plan" Sang smerked.

"You don't ask question's, NEVER ask questions" Envy told himself.

"Put Wrath on" Sang told him

---in front----

"Here, Sang wants to talk to you" Envy said handing him the ear and mouth peice.

"Yes, you wanted to speak with the famous Wrath?" Wrath said, feeling proud of him self for saying that.

Sang laughed on the other end and the asked, "You want to put that loudness and hyper activity to good use?"

"YEA, YEA, YEA, YEA-" Wrath began when he was cut off by, "Alright, cut it out"

Wrath stopped and listened to Sang. Envy could hear the plan and every one in the back heard the plan as well.

And they were ready for it.

------leave nice comment-------


	11. phase one

Envy did as he was told, He dropped Amaya and Sorrow off.

"I thought Sang was going" Envy told Amaya.

"Sorry, my sister gets stage fright" Amaya said.

"Stage fright?" Envy looked at her awkwardly.

Envy was still sitting in the drivers seat and Wrath in the passenger seat.

Wrath got out of the truck.

"Are you sure he should do this?" Envy asked Sang threw the microphone.

"Yes, I'm sure, he's the only one with the loudest mouth and the most energy" Sang told him.

Envy drove to a government building after dropping Amaya, Sorrow, and Wrath off.

"What's your busness here?" A millitatry man asked, he was infront of the gate to the building.

"I'm here to fix a few parts" Envy said(remmember: he looks like the old fart)

The man checked the back of the truck and then told him to go.

Sang, Greed, and Mercy were in the boxes, and I mean IN side them.

Envy pulled up to an area where a Big ventalation shaft was above the truck.

"Alright, were here" Envy said threw the microphone.

"Alright, go with the plan, we'll meet you at the concert hall, got it?" Sang checked in.

"Yea, got it" Envy was opening the back of the truck to make sure they were gone.

Sang, Mercy, and Greed had gone threw the shaft(that was big enough for them) and made it look like no one was in there.

Envy sighed, _'I hope this works...'_

Envy was the driver.

----------

At this town's Concert Hall, Amaya had come in as a singer, Her name she gave was Mica. Her and Sorrow knew how much these people loved and wanted to see stars in the making. And what's worse, Amaya killed the girl with the name Mica a few minutes ago.

"I hope that you realize that they will find out about her" Sorrow said.

"Yea, so?" Amaya began to rap her self in a web like substance.

"I think they would realize that it's not her" Sorrow said again.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut for a bit" Amaya's web harden and whenshe opened the shell, ithad made her transform into the girl on the ground.

"You know, it would be easier if this was Envy doing this" Sorrow said again.

"Keep your mouth shut, will yea?" Amaya was mad.

In all truth, she wanted Envy doing this, it would be easy for him.

They walked inside, they were so ready for this.

"So Mica are you ready for your first concert?" a man that was holding a clip board asked Amaya as she and Sorrow walked up.

Amaya and Sorrow were the distraction.

-------------

Wrath was out side the concert Hall, he was talking to a bunch of people staring at a poster of this Mica chick.

"...And some will get to meet her in person, but knowing the millitary, it might be impossible to get through them" Wrath sighed.

"No way, dude, We've got the bulky-ness on our side, we'll get to meet Mica! RIGHT GUYS?" some kid yelled and everyone, including Wrath, aggreed.

_'Suckers...'_ Wrath thought, still with a smile on his face.

Wrath was the one hyping everyone up to see the distraction.

----------

Sang, Greed, and Mercy had mad their way threw the vent and into a jeep that they stole from some one.

Sang had messed with the securtiy system using her alchemey.

"What are these things called again?" Greed asked.

Sang was driving and Mercy and Greed were sitting on the back part.

"Their called Juice gems" Sang said.

"What's so important about them?" Greed asked.

"When the millitary were trying to figure out the Philosiphers stone, they came across this Gel like stone and called it Juice, it worked like fuel for cars and can be used for food for people" Sang explained.

"So why do they hide it if it can be used for good, Yin-san?" Mercy asked.

"You know the millitary, always hiding crap" Sang sighed as she stopped the jeep and got out.

"So where are these stones now?" Greed asked.

"Around every millitary base in the country" Sang said, "Greed taking the nails out, will you?"

Greed looked down at the curved pipe that went down into the floor under them. He took the nails out with his hand.

"There" He sighed.

"Ready, Mercy?"Sang asked,Mercyhad her feet tied together and she was going in the hole that Greed made moving the pipe.

Mercy went to the hole and dropped. Greed had the rope with Mercy at the end of it, and Sang got another rope with a hook at the end.

"Ready? Here's the first canister" Mercy whispeared as the hook came down and she attached a four canister thing to it.

Sang pulled it up and sent the hook down again.

They were the theives.

------leave nice comment------


	12. finishing the plan

Envy sat in an basement of the concert hall, there was widows where the ground started, Envy was back to his normal self and he had been blowing up balloons.

_'Why do I have to the dirty work?'_ Envy thought.

He could hear above the basement the singing of Amaya as some chick called Mica. She, as the distraction, was keeping the people occupied, even the millatary.

With Wrath helping the people become excitted to see this chick, the millitary had to be brought in to keep the people from getting to hyped.

-------

Sang, Greed and Mercy had gotten all the Juice they need and began to drive away.

"That was easy" Greed said, as he kicked his legs over the dash board.

"We're not out of it yet" Sang said, driving the jeep.

"Why do you say that?" Mercy asked her.

"Well, were still down here, first of all" Sang said.

Then they ran into a deadend.

"See? what did I tell you?" Sang said.

" Damn, how do we get out of this now?" Greed asked.

That's when Water began to pour from the walls, and the water continued to rise untilthere wasa foot of air left in the prison, Sang, Mercy and Greed were trying to open a hole in the roof.

"Why don't I just make one?" Greed was getting ready to blast a hole in to a slab.

"No, You'll make them find us, one loud noise could chrigger the alam" Sang told him.

"Damn it..." Greed mumbled under his breath.

"You can say that again" Mercy said, still lifting her arms up to see in a slab would move, and one did!

"It worked" Mercy said as she pushed the tile threw and jumped up and looked around.

Envy was at the other end of the room, staring at her.

"Well, about f----ing time" He said. (He says the actual word, I have a problem writing it)

"Hey, watch that mouth, It's not our fault were late" Mercy said to him, as she got out.

That's when they saw the hands of Sang reach up over the slab with a container of Juice in her hand and she then, lifted her self over the slab's entrence way and pretty much yelled, "We're late, and we have to hurry, Amaya's concert is almot finished"

"I still don't see why I could have played the distraction, it would have been alot easier" Envy proclamed as they all began to tie the containers of Juice to the balloons.

"Yes, I know, but we need you here" Sang said as Envy looked up at her, "you know how to brake peoples necks"

Envy sat on that thought and chuckled, "so you will let my kill?"

"If it's for survival, yes" Sang said as they finished the balloons.

"So now what?" Greed asked.

"Time to let them know we're done" Sang pushed a little red button on her microphone.

-----------

Up on stage, Amaya kept the act up for a little bit after the time limit.

"this is bad, we should get her off the stage" The man with the clip board told Sorrow.

"I think we should have an exscape truck incase the crowd gets to...roudy" Sorrow said, as her eyes squinted just a tiny bit.

"That's a great Idea" The man turned away and began to talk to a soldier about the truck and told them to get it prepared.

Amaya was trying her best not to fall over and die of sweat.

_'Times up you guys, hurry...'_ She then heard a beep come from her earing, _'well I better wrap this up'_

She thanked everyone in the crowd and left, and that was Wrath's que to follow them.

----------

Outside the hall where the truck that was prepared for Amaya was, Envy sneaked to the drivers door and opened it, as it starteled the driver, Envy waisted no time on killing him.

Envy dragged the lifeless man's body to the corner an dhe transformed into the man.

Sang, Greed, and Mercy had realesed the balloons before they left to get and got into the truck.

Amaya and Sorrow joined them in the back and Wrath hopped into the passenger seat.

"That was so much fun...we shoudl do that more offten" Wrath told the pissed off Envy.

"What's wrong?" Wrath cocked his head to one side and stared at the older homunculi.

"I still don't see why I couldnt' have been the distraction" Envy complained.

"Quite being a baby" Wrath folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell him that, he wont do it" They heard Greed's voice come in. Greed was hanging threw the window that lead to the back of the truck.

"Shut up back there" Wrath said to Greed.

"Why should I you little..." Greed began to reach for Wrath.

"I WILL TURN THIS TRUCK AROUND MISTER!" Envy yelled at them.

"He started it" both Greed and Wrath pointed to the other with anaccusing fingure.

"Just sit back and hang on" Envy told them.

There were trucks all over the city that had their lights on.

"I guess, their looking for us" Sang said.

"Did you put the truck with our cycles where I told you to put them?" Sang asked Envy, moving Greed out of the way.

"Yes, How stupid do you think I am?" Envy asked.

"Do you want us to answer that?" Amaya asked, sarcasticly.

"Wrath take the wheel" Envy said as Wrath looke up at him with a 'why?' look.

Envy jumped to the back and began to beat the shit out of Amaya. Mainly beating her in the face.

"Envy, Amaya..." Sang took in a deep breath, "STOP!" She yelled at them.

Both Envy and Amaya stared at Sang, Envy was on top of Amaya, about to hit her again and Amaya was just letting him punch her until that moment of silence that was brought.

"Envy, lay low, Amaya, no more pranks" Sang said sternly.

Envy got up and went back to the front and sat in the driver seat, Amaya stayed in the corner in the back of the truck.

It was silent when thy got to their cycles, it was far enough from the town that they were able to high-tail it out of there.

They changed the juice on everyone's cycle.

"Hey, can I keep the truck?" Envy asked Sang.

"Why?" was Sang's answer, she was still unpleased with what he did to Amaya's face.

Envy shrugged and went back to the truck.

"Are we ready to go?" Sang asked as the rest of the Juice containers were loaded into the back of the truck.

"Lets go before they try to find us" Sang drove a head, then Mercy and Sorrow, Greed, Amaya and then Envy and Wrath(Envy had the truck)

-------------

Ed was inspecting the millitary base they had just tricked and stole from.

"What did they steal?" Ed asked.

"They stole 200 containers of Juice" a Soldier said.

"Hmmm, It might be Sang and the little band of runaways..." Ed mummbled

"Are you still trying to get over that brother?" Al asked him

Ed nodded.

-----------

The two cat like figres were staring at the eye again. It had watched them leave and watched them during their plan and when they finished.

"That was a waste of talent" the first one boomed out.

"Oh relax, you need to learn to relax, it'll be fine, once Master has returned to us...and the little one?..." the second one dosed off a bit.

"Not again" the first one sighed.

"I'n serious, the little one reminds me of the one that died, you remmember Master's little brother?" the second one told his counter part.

"I wish not to remmember, but since you've brought it up...yes, he does look like him" the first one said.

"Now, do we get to go and introduce our selves?" the second asked the first.

a smerk went to the first one's lips and he said, "yes, I believe it's time we reveal our self to Master" the first one kept his smerk.

---------leave nice comment--------------


	13. little secrets part one

They had driven down the road to only hevean and hell knew where.

"Hey, Envy" Wrath started as the older, bored, homunculi stared at him, "guess what I'm thinking"

"We did that already" Envy said, getting annoyed with Wrath.

"You boys need to relax" Sang's voice was heard over the microphone.

"Sorry, Yin-san" Wrath said in his childish voice.

"Hold on" Mercy stopped her cycle.

"What's wrong, Mercy?" Sorrow asked, she was sitting on the same cycle Mercy was.

"Nothing, I just..." She took in a breath, "There's a city in a crater over there" She said pointing ahead of them.

"And what's that?" Greed asked, pulling up to them.

"My home town"Mercy said, with a stern and scaring looking face on.

"We'renot going in if you don't want us to" Sang pulled up on the other side of them.

"Why should it matter to us what she did to people then in her home town?" Envy asked over the microphone.

"She gets to dicide" Sang said turning her attention to Mercy.

"No" Sorrow answered, "We won't go in"

"Alright, lets stop here" Sang drove around to a little clearing next to a river.

They got off and each set up to do stuff.

Envy, on the other hand had sneeked off, with a bucket of water.

"What's he doing?" Amaya asked Sang and Sang shrugged.

Amaya didn't want to get Envy mad again, he blew up yesterday and she wasn't planning on doing it again.

"Let's go find out shall we?" Greed walked into the direction of Envy.

Greed walked a little with Wrath behind him until they stumbled across Envy.

Envy was in a few bushes and the tree's were covering him from anything that might show from his naked-ness.

Envy had morphed his clothes off and poked tiny holes in the bucket of water, making a shower for himself.

"Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get privacy around here?" Envy proclamed and stared at them.

Greed rolled his eyes, Envy had nothing interesting to him, but Wrath wanted to ruin his time in the shower.

Wrath, sneakly, clapped his hands and snakes began to pour out of the holes instead of water.

Both Greed and Wrath bursted out into laughter as Envy flipped out.

Envy morphed his clothes back on and began to chase Greed and Wrath around with his arm as that spike thing.

-----later on-----

They each dicided that in the night, some one should be on the look out for the millitary.

First was Envy, then about two hours in the middle Greed would take over and then Mercy and Sang would finish up the night.

Envy was sitting on the ground next to the fire they had built. Envy would love the millitary to drop by so he could give them a taste of hell and how mad he was right now.

He heard a growl like sound, it had stopped his thoughts. He looked over and saw Sang and Wrath. Both were asleep, but it looked like Sang was having a nightmare of some sort.

Then he heard the growl again, it was coming from Sang.

"Is she hungry or something?" Envy questioned himself.

"I've began to wonder that too" Wrath looked up at him.

"I thought you were asleep" Envy stared down at him.

"I think You all should be asleep" Greed walked over to them skratching the back of his neck.

They heard the growl again.

"That girl's crazy not to eat anything" Greed said.

"Yin-san's been getting weak lately, I think she's punishing her self" Wrath told them.

"Why is that?" Envy and Greed both traded odd looks and then turned back to Wrath.

"Well, she's been a little out of it lately, She's not happy like she always is" Wrath said.

They began to hear footsteps.

all three jumped up and had their backs toward each other and each ready to beat the crap out of some millitary butt-head that needs it.

They waited a second and then saw Mercy get on her cycle and ride off to the town in the crater.

"What's she doing?" Envy asked, hands on hips.

"Are you blind?" Greed asked him.

Envy gave Greed and evil stare.Greed didn't notice, normally by this tiem they would be swinging their fists at each other, but Greed was to busy straring at Mercy leave.

"I know what you want" Envy teased Greed.

Greed looked down at him, confused, "Everything?"

"No" Envy stomped his foot

"If you wanna be her hero, you better go now while you have the chance" Wrath told him.

"But what if..." Greed began.

"Don't worry we have everything under control here"Wrath gave him a peace sign.

"We?" Envy asked Wrath.

"Thanks you guys" Greed got on his cycle and chased after Mercy.

-------leave nice comment--------


	14. little secrets part two

Greed chased Mercy on his cycle. She was going to the town in the crater.

Greed, just like you, doesnt' know anything about her past, but with her leaving would normally say something is wrong.

----Mercy's P.O.V.-----

When Mercy got to the town, she road down one street and saw two girls being chased by a group of men on cycle.

Mercy road around andshe held up a gun at the guys.

"So still picking on little girl, Huh?" Mercy asked them.

"Who the hell...?" the first man yelled.

"Don't tell me you've forgoten my face" Mercy brushed her hair back, still holding out the gun out at them.

"It's Mercy...the fake human" the man mummbled.

"Mercy" the two girls ran over to her and stayed behind her.

"Now get lost, or this gun will work better than it should" Mercy said sternly.

The guys shuddered and drove off.

"You better get out of here, Mercy" the first girl said.

"Why?" Mercy cocked her head, confused.

"The gangs aren't like they used to be, they've triple the size after you left" the second girl said.

"And what's Ty and the 'Blue Bulls' doing about it?" Mercy asked.

"They've broken up and the 'Red Snakes' have token over the town" the first girl contuned.

"Oh...I guess I'll have to pay the head of the Red Snakes a little visit" Mercy got on her cycle, putting her gun back attached to her leg and drove off.

She drove until she got to a place that looked like a body shop (for cars).

She got off and looked in the window, a young man with bown hair, it stuck up, his eyes were gold. I don't care what he wears, make have what ever.

_'Ty...why did you give up?'_ Mercy thought.

then she saw a younger girl walk in and hug Ty, the girl had bright pink hair and pink eyes.

"Trama...why she here?" Mercy mummbled as the sun rose.

Ty and Trama walked out to get stuff.

"Why haven't you done anythingbout the Red Snakes?" Mercy asked out loud.

"Who the Heck..." Ty began as he looked up at Mercy, "Mercy! It's good to see you"

"Just answer my question" Mercy sneered.

"I've missed you" Ty began.

"Liar, I just want to know where theRed Snakes hideout is, if your not going to tell me, I'll find someone who will" Mercy got on her cycle and drove off.

"Wait, Mercy!" Ty called to her.

"If you want to get her, hop on" Ty and Trama turned around at Greed on his cycle.

----------

Mercy had gotten the information from the girls that she saved earlier, and she was on her way to the hide out.

When Mercy got there, theRed Snakegang memberswere waiting for her.

"Our Boss want's to see you again" One of them said.

Mercy drove past them and into the center of the hide out.

"Hey, fat Snake, I have a challange for yea" Mercy said as she stopped infront of a big fat guy sitting down.

"Well, long time no see, Mercy, what challenge and what's the catch?" he asked.

"Good Luck to Yea, Mercy!" She looked up and saw Greed and Ty standing there.

Greed jumped over the rim and landed infront of her.

"Are you chicken or what? Asking stupid questions like that" Greed asked the fat guy.

"Crap, two fake humans" they heard around the group of gang members.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mercy whispered to him.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" Greed chuckled.

Mercy turned back to fat snake and said, "If you win, you keep the city; If I win, you leave the place"

"I hope you want a chicken race, over that little ramp?" Fat snake said, pointing to a ramp that only one person on a cycle could go threw at a time.

"You are a fat snake, slithering around, trying to eat what ever's not tofast for you" Mercy said.

"You have a sharp mouth, but you won't have one when I chew you up" Fat snake got up and got on his cylce.

Mercy got on her cycle.

"Good luck" Ty said.

They got into position and they got the signal to go, Mercy got her gun out as they got to the ramp and she shot him in the head.

"score" Mercy mummbeled to herself.

She got across the ramp and stopped at the end and waved her hand with the gun in it, Yelling, "Losers!"

Thegang memebersbegan to go after Mercy, only to be beaten the crap out of by Greed.

"I could have took them on you know" Mercy scowled at him.

"Normally, damsels in destress would thank their heros" Greed smerked and then turned back to the few bandents that were left and said, "Later"

With that, Both Greed and Mercy got on their cycles and left. They went threw a few tunnles to get to the exit of the city.

"Alright, I need some explanations" Greed said, pulling up next to Mercy.

"Let me guess, you've been following me around all night, picking up clues and that stupid bastard, right?" Mercy asked.

"You know me to well" Greed smerked and then said, "And I meet your mother coming into town"

"What? How?" Mercy asked him.

"She wanted to tell you to stay well, that's all she told me" Greed finished.

"And I always thought she was ashamed of me for how I behaved..." Mercy thought.

"That dude, Is that a former boyfriend or something?" Greed asked.

"Maybe why?" Mercy snapped.

"And that girl must have been your little sister, huh?" Greed continued.

Mercy didn't say anything, she was ashamed of herself.

"Would you mind keeping that a secret form everyone?" Mercy asked him.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Greed smerked.

Mercy then noticed a bag attached to Greed's cycle.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Some stuff that we needed" Greed said as they road out back to the camp was.

Envy, Wrath, Amaya and Sorrow was up and huddling around Sang.

"What happened?" Mercy practicly jumped off her cycle to get to Sang.

"She's ill, we're not sure with what though..." Amaya said, she had her sister's head in her lap, touching her forehead.

"And she's been hungry all morning" Wrath said.

"Here" Greed gave the bag to Wrath.

Wrath opened the bag and saw food, Wrath held up an apple to Amaya.

"Mercy cut it will you, please?" Amaya gave the apple to Mercy and let her cut it up.

Mercy's index fingure turned into a knife and began to cut the apple in little peices.

"It looks like a regular fever to me" Envy cocked his head.

"We could go back to the city and find medicene or a doctor" Wrath sudgested.

"That would work, Greed, Envy, Wrath; go to the city, doctor or medicene, it won't matter, just bring something" Amaya said.

They all got on Envy's truck and road off.

"I hope they hurry..." Mercy handed the cut apple peices to Amaya and feed them to Sang.

"I hope they don't" They heard a male voice come from behind them.

Each jerked up, Sorrow and Mercy got in defensive mode. That's when a cage reach up over them.

"It's a fancy meeting you all here" the boy with cat ears said walking over to them.

"Who..." Amaya breathed out slowly.

They boy looked just like Wrath, just minor differences, Jet black hair, black cat-like ears and tail. And Gems all over him.His eyes had a gold shine to them.

All he did was chuckle at his catch in the cage.

--------leave nice comment--------------------------


	15. The cats

Envy, Greed and Wrath were heading for the city in Envy's truck.

"Hey, guys" Wrath said, he was sitting in the passenger seat. Greed was once again out the window that was able to get to the front of the the vehicle and Envy was driving.

"What?" Envy asked.

"Did you guys hear what I just heard?" Wrath looked out his window, as they began going threw tunnles.

"No, What was it?" Greed asked.

"It's nothing..." Wrath crawled back inside.

"Take a left up here" Greed said to Envy.

Envy made the left and found themselves staring at a very mad Fullmetal Shrimp.

"Nice finding you guys here" Ed said with a smerk.

"Look, we would fight you, but we're busy right now, would you please go away?" Envy yelled at him.

"I don't want to fight either, but if you don't come quietly, I'll have to" Ed said, making his arm have that sharp metal thing attached to it.

"Jeez, we don't need this, not now anyway" Greed sighed.

"hmmm..." Envy mummbled under his breath and then stuck his head out the window and yelled at Ed, "Hey, Shrimpy, you mind doing us a favor?"

"Depends, are you guys going to come quietly? And, DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" Ed asked, and then yelled at the last part in his funny way.

"Look, You probably don't like her right now, But Sang's Ill, and she need's something" Envy continued.

"Well, why don't you guys get something? It's not that hard" Ed Yelled back at Envy.

"Number one: your in the way, Number two: we don't know the first thing about medicne" Envy said.

"What's she have?" Ed asked.

"We think it's a fever" Envy said.

Ed rolled his eyes, why was he so nice about this?

"I have some medicene for that, take me to her" Ed said walking over to the truck.

"Really? Wait what happens to us?" Greed asked Ed.

"Nothing right now, Do you want Sang to be better or what?" Ed asked jumping into the back of the truck with Greed.

Envy then began to drive like a maniac back to the camp site they made.(Everyone held on tight and held their breath on the ride back)

When they got there, some kid that looked like Wrath was sitting there anda cage was over the four girls.

"Who the hell..." Envy mummered out.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET RID OF THIS CAGE, WE HAVE A SICK PERSON THERE!" Wrath got out and yelled at the kid.

"Wow, Have you ever seen the ball of energy do that?" Greed asked Envy and Envy shrugged.

Ed got out and walked over to the cage.

Mercy got diffensive mode as Ed walked up and handed her the medicene for Sang.

"Here, make her drink it, at least to sips will do" Ed told her.

Mercy wasn't hesatente to give Sang the medicine. She made her gulp it down.

"Why isn't do anything?" WHY? WHY? WHY?" Wrath yelled throwing his hands on the ground Making a dent in the dirt.

"It doesn't work automaticlly, it takes a While" the other kid said.

"Does it look like I need your help know what's going on?" Wrath asked meanly to the kid, begining to hold him by his shirt, a foot off the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the kid said, and then Wrath was hit int the back of the head.

"Hey, watch who you do that to" Envy and Greed got out and went over to the man that hit Wrath.

The guy turned around to them and he look just like Envy, except for the cat ears and tail, gems, and his eyes..well...one was gold the other was a amythist color. His hair was an just like Envy's in color and in type and length.

"Hello, Envy, nice to meet you" the man smiled and then stuffed his fist into his stomach, harder than anything Envy had ever felt in his life.

"Who...the hell..." Greed was able to mummbled.

"My names Insanity, the kids name is Boom" The man lifted him self up, leaving Envy on his knees in pain.

"Hi, nice to meet you Wrath" Boom smiled, grabbing his hair and pushing him into the ground.

"Now, now, be nice, we have to bring them all in one peice remember?" Insanity turned to Boom.

"Not ifI have anything to say about it.." Sang was able to stand.

she squezed threw the bars and was able to get out.

"I thought you were dying?" Insainity turned to her.

"Nope, just a little fever" Sang Smerked.

"And you can't do alcheamy right now, your power is weak, I don't think you could" Insanity kept talking.

Sang smiled, "Your right, I can't, but THEY can" she pointed above her. Envy, Greed, and Wrath were craking their knuckles, ready to give these two a world of pain on thier asses.

"Can we?" Envy asked eargerly.

"Go ahead" Sang said as she sat down and let them attack.

for the next 20 minutes, there was blood, beatings, more blood, and then they finally quit.

"Are they dead yet?" Greed asked as all three stood over the two cat like people.

"Seems to be" Wrath brushed his hair back, all three of them were messy, blood all over them and dirt as well.

they turned to Sang, who was smiling and then said, "Good job"

"What are they?" Envy asked, poking Insainity's ear.

"I dont' know, never seen them or their type of creatrue before" Sang sighed.

Sang began to get up and all most fell over.Wrath wen tover to her and helped her to stand on her two legs.

"Don't do that okay?" Wrath said, attaching himself to Sang's waist.

"Do what?" Sang asked him.

"Make yourself sick, and starve yourself for us..." Wrath began to choke as teardrops fell form his face.

Envy and Greed shared worried looks and then back to Sang and Wrath.

"I'm sorry to make you think that way, I get sick all the time" Sang said hugging Wrath a little tighter.

"Yin-san?" Wrath started as Sang looked down at him, "Can I call you Mommy from now on?"

Sang, Envy and Greed were all taken back by this question Wrath placed appon Sang.

Sang thought for a moment and then smiled, "Sure" she said as Wrath hugged her tighter

"Hey guys, I'd hate to ruin a touching moment...but..." Ed began as the two cat like people got up.

--------------leave nice comment------------

--If you do leave a comment, I need a word that would be similar to 'Greed' if anyone coudl come up with anything, that would be wonderful, Thank you---shrimpeater


	16. Soul Chimeras

I want to take the moment to thank everyone for the other name's of Greed...and the winner is...(Drumroll)..you'll just have to find out when you read this chapter. Hope you like it!-shrimpeater

* * *

Insainity and Boom began to stand up.

"That wasn't very nice" Insainty smiled like a maniac.

Wrath held on to Sang's waist. Not scared, afread that she might fall again or worse.

"We just have our orders to bring you in one piece, I guess we'll have to bring the hole group" Insanity lifted his right arm and an eye appeared in the palm of his hand.

Everyone that was not in a cage(like Mercy, Sorrow and Amaya) began to feel their legs begin to drop and everything black out.

------------------

Envy woke up to the sound of running water. Envy's sight was out for a bit but then regained it. He sat up and found himself on a very cold icey like floor.

He got up and as soon as he did, he slipped, Falling on his ass.

"Shit..." He muddered.

He looked around, no one was there, not Wrath, not Greed, not even Shorty or Sang.

"Hello" He heard a young female voice say form behind him.

Envy jumpped up and got into a fighting stance.

When he saw what he was about to kill, he saw a little girl, she was alot smaller than the shrimp. Her eyes were big light blue spheres, and her hair was a light blonde. she wore a long white dress, similar to a prom dress, but a little fluffy-er and with gems and pearls all over it. She was obvously shy...EXTREAMLY shy.

"I was told to come get you when you got up" She said, with her hands clenched in front of her chest, afraid of him killing her.

Envy relaxed himself and then asked, "Who sent you?"

"Master Insainty did" She replied.

Envy rolled his eyes and sighed, Insainty probably wanted a rematch. Envy smerked, he wanted to kick his ass again, maybe this time he'll stay dead.

"Alright, fine, where is he?" Envy sighed.

"Follow me" The girl began to walk away.

Envy didn't want to but the calling of Insainity getting his ass kicked again was really yelling loud.

They walked down a crystal like hallway, it was filled with glass upon glass. It mad the room shimer as you walked down it.

They then came to a room that was the same as the hallway, it had a staircase with three cats sitting on the ground.

"ENVY!" Envy heard a fammilar childish voice and looked over to the side and saw Wrath coming at him at full speed.

Before Envy could say anything to make Wrath stop, Wrath attacked the older homunculi to the ground.

Envy pushed Wrath off and gave him a warning glare.

"Envy, quit trying to hurt Wrath, he didn't do anything" Sang said, she was sitting on the floor traditional style, Ed was standing near a wall, and Greed was standing there next to him.

"What took you so long, Palm tree?" Greed asked.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Envy asked evily.

Before Greed could repeat what he said, Sang gave him a glare that read, 'Say anything and I'll make sure your life's a living hell'

Greed shut his mouth, not wanting to make Sang mad. Seeing a nice person blow up was the last thing he wanted to experience.

"Masters, their all awake" the girl went to the cats and bowed.

"Misteress, do we have to work with them?" the middle cat complained.

"A talking cat...That's new" Sang got up.

"Yes..No matter how much you hate it Insainity" a woman that was near a window said.

She had a dress similar to the little girl's, her eyes were grey and her hair was a shining white, her bangs ran over her forehead. She was a well built, graceful like woman that any guy wouldn't mind having.

She turned her attention from the three cats to the rest of them.

"Which of you three are Envy, Greed, and Wrath?" She spoke softly.

Envy stepped forward, Greed was with Envy, Wrath on the other hand, stayed clinged on to Sang.

Sang pushed him forward to the other two.

The three cats turned to them, Insainity was the one in the middle, with Envy's hair and evil expression, the cat was green. The one on the left was similar to the 'Boom' kid, the hair and eyes...and the one on the right looked similar to a Greed wanna-be. glasses and everything...even a little brushy like thing over his shoulders.

"I hope you three are ready for a soul" The woman at the window smerked.

"I don't want a soul" Envy snarled.

"A soul? for what?" Wrath asked.

"I think you guys need souls now that you have a Teacher" The woman siad, pointing out Sang.

"And who are you to tell us what we need?" Greed asked, becoming annoyed.

"I'm the first homunculi ever created, and you will not disobey my orders, Fellow homunculus" She smerked.

"I would like you to prove that" Envy began to walk up to her and his arm turned into that spike thing.

Insainity turned into his huminoid form and attacked Envy before Envy could get to the woman near the window.

"You will not harm My Misstress" Insainity attacked Envy. Insainity was just punching and all Envy could do was try not to get hit. He even got a few cuts on his face thanks to half cat's claws.

"Insainity, that's enough, we want their help, not to dispose of it" the woman said.

Insainity gave Envy the evilist galre any one had ever given Envy. He then backed off and went back to the other two, who had transformed incase Insainity went into a black out and attacked what he felt like.

"If you want anything from them, you go threw me" Sang stepped up.

Envy felt the scratches heal and he went back to Greed and Wrath.

"I believe that they need souls, your teaching them, it's only right" the woman continued.

"Hold on" Sang turned to the guys and they all huddled, Except for Ed.

If your wondering, Ed is watching all this go on.

"What do you guys want to do?" Sang asked them.

"I want to-" Envy was cut off by, "If you say kick their asses, I'll kick yours" Sang said to him. Envy scowled.

"I'm not sure what it would accomplish with a soul..." Greed thought, aloud.

"Well, do you guys want one or not?" Sang repeated.

They stayed scilent.

"I'll dicide for you then" Sang turned back to the woman and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"These Soul Chimeras are the best source of soul that all homunculi's need" The woman said, walking towards them, "The more you trust your soul the more powerful you and your souls will become"

"But do we have to be the one's to go?" Insainity complained again.

"If I hear something that sounds like a complain, I'll throw all of you out the window" She stared at the three half cats.

Boom and the other half cat(That had a strange resembalence to Greed, same difference with the hair and all)kept Insainity's mouth shut.

"Now, the three Soul Chimeras that you'll be working with are these three here, Insainity, Ego, and Boom" She took in a breath, "Insainity is the first born of the three, he is a wild cat that will black out and kill if you give him the chance.Ego is a self aborbed, spoiled-rotten, greedy peice of shit"

"I love the way you talk about me, Misstress"Ego winked at her.

She ignored him and went on, "And Boom is just as his name sudgest, very distructive and what ever you do, make sure you watch what he eats, he has a tendency to eat explosives" She finished with a sigh.

"Well I think we know which is matched with which" Ed said.

"I must be missing it then" Envy said, sarcasticly.

"Envy your Chimera is Insainity, Greed's isEgo and Wrath's is Boom" Ed explained.

"I'm not doing it" Envy scowled.

"Your doing this wether you like it or not" Sang said, pulling his ear down to her level.

"Got it, got it" Envy said, waving his arms in Surrender.

The woman smiled and reached her hand up and the same eye that was on Insainity's hand was on her's and in a flash Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sang, Ed and the three Chimeras disappeared from her room.

"do you think they will be able to build each other's power in time?" the little girl asked.

"I'm not sure, The three have their orders" the woman turned back to the window.

------Leave nice comment---------


	17. figuring where to go next

Envy felt his head throb when he came around.

They were back at the camp site, no sign of the cats.

_'I hope it was a dream...'_ Envy streched and sat up.

He then felt a rock hit him in the head.

"It's about time you woke up" Mercy said, still sitting in the cage.

"Oww...watch it" Envy said, rubbing his head.

"Get us out of this cage" Mercy snared at him.

"Can't you do that?" He asked.

"I tried...no luck" She sighed.

Envy got up and his spike hand appeared, She backed up as he raised his arm to get rid of the cage...well it seemed the cage was made out of a harder material that either of them had, casue it still didn't break.

"What happened? I thought you were 'Psychopath'?" Mercy asked, waving her arms around.

"I may be a Psychopath, but I'm no shield" envy said sitting back down.

then Envy was struk with an idea, he walked over to the sleeping Greed and kicked him.

"Hey get up" Envy began, "Dumbass, Get up, the girls are still stuck in side the cage" Envy continued to kick him.

all he did was turn over on his stomich, ignoring Envy.

Envy fummed as Mercy called out to Greed, saying, "Greed...Grreeeeddd" She was suducing him with her voice.

"In a minute dear..." He fliped over again.

"But Hon, you have to get the kids to School" Mercy smerked when she said it.

"We...Have...KIDS!" Greed shot up and stood looking around for kids, as if a wild animal was about to attack him.

"Just kidding, Greed" Mercy busted out, laughing.

Greed gave her this evil glare.

"Don't worry, you may still have the ability to do it, but I doubt that you have the sperm for it" Mercy said, still laughing.

Envy was already laughing his ass off.

"Keep your mouth shut, Palm tree" Greed pointed at Envy, mad as hell.

"Relax, will you, it was just a joke, can't you take one?" Mercy said, "And now that you have that cleard up, get us out of this cage, will ya?"

"Nah, I think your fine in there" Greed said.

"Get me out of this cage or I'll tear you apart into little pieces and feed them to a group of canibles...I'm sure they would enjoy you" Mercy said, trying to reach for Greed.

"Ah, Relax will you?" Greed mocked Mercy.

Mercy gave him this look that read, 'I'll kill you'.

Greed just smerked.

"But really, how do you get them out?" Envy poked a bar on the cage.

Greed's hands went sheild and he tried to break the bars, which failed.

"Hm...harder than it looks, Huh?" Greed asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great what now?" Mercy fumed.

"It's Alchemy" a cat paw pointed out.

"So it is..." Envy said, and thanbegan realizing the cat paw.

All three looked over and saw a green cat with Envy's hair and bandana.

"Did you miss me, Envy?" It asked.

"Of course not, Insanity, why would I miss you?" Envy asked the cat.

"The cat talked...That's new..." Mercy said slowly.

Insainity smiled at them.

"That...that..." Mercy tried to think of how scary that cat face looked.

"He looks just like Envy, smiling like that" They heard Sang say.

Sang was sitting traditional style with the other two cats and Ed was sitting next to her, not traditional style.

Ed got up and clapped his palms together and made the cage go back to the ground.

"THANK YOU! YOUR A HERO!"Mercy bowed down in front of Ed.

"Nah, I just do what I can" Ed said.

"Showoff" Envy murmmered to Ed, "Short Showoff"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Ed went nuts, Sang kept a hold of his shirt as he was trying to get to Envy.

Amaya and Sorrow were asleep, as with Wrath.

"So what happened when you guys left?" Mercy asked.

"These cats, that's what" Envy said, holding Insainity by the fur on the back of his neck.

"Hey, whach it, will ya? I have delecate fur" Insainity complained.

"Yea, sure you do" Ego rolled his eyes.

"You wanna do that again?" Insainity said to Ego in an evil tone of voice.

"Sure" Ego rolled his eyes again.

"THAT DOES IT!" Insainity went nuts on Ego, so it was pretty much a REAL cat fight.

"Say, Boom, how do you stop them?" Sang asked the little cat on her lap.

He then pucked up a dinomite stick and asked, "Boom?"

"No, No Boom" Sang shoke her head.

Boom swallowed the stick and laid back on her lap and shrugged, "I don't know how"

Sang then did what she had done to Greed and Envy back at the millitary base, put both of them in seperate cages.

"That's much better" Sang sighed.

"Say, Sang, we need toknow where were goingbefore the sun rises" Mercy informed her.

"Well then I'm leaving" Ed said, getting up.

"And what about us?" Envy asked him.

"I'll give you guys a head start" Ed said walking away.

"Ed" he stopped and looked at Sang, "You don't have to listen to the millitary, it's your own life"

"Later" Ed waved to them and left.

"What was that about?" Mercy asked Sang and got everyone's attention.

"I could feel that he would rather be on his own instead of having to do the millitary's dirty work" Sang sighed, she felt bad for Ed.

"Don't feel bad for that shrimp, he just needs a life" Envy said, sitting down.

"Like you?" Insainity asked him.

Envy gave him a stare, an EVIL stare.

"You know, we could go to your home town" Mercy said to Sang.

"Well I havent' been home in a while...I guess we could go..." Sang thought.

"Where's your home town?" Greed asked.

"It's in Dublith" Sang smiled as Greed and Envy's faces went into an emotion.

Greed's in happiness, Envy's in disgust.

"Why did it have to be there?" Envy said, twitching.

"It just is...I hope the other Amaya kept the house cleaned..." She thought.

"Other Amaya?" Greedtilted his head.

"Yea, the one here is Amaya Butterfly, the other is Amaya Spider" Sang explained.

"My bar's there...I wonder what's up over there?" Greed's mind went lost into thought.

"You have a hide out in Dublith?" Sang asked.

"You probably never been there...Ever heard of the 'Devil's Nest'?" Greed asked her.

"Spiders house is close to there...I just hope she hasn't had any trouble..." Sang said as Greed became curious of Sang's where abouts in the bad part of Dublith.

"Did you live in that area all you life?" Greed asked.

"Sicne when did you become so worried about this?" Envy asked him.

"I didn't, I jsut asked a question, no harm done" Greed sait to Envy.

"Wanna bet?" Envy asekd as he pointed to Sang's direction.

Sang had walked off and laid near a tree alittle father away from them.

"Was that rude of me? Did I hit a sore spot?" Greed began to ask.

"Must have" Ego shrugged.

"I guess we wait for her to say something" Mercy sighed.

------Leave nice comment--------


	18. Dublith

The sun was up and everyone was about. Envy was having problems with Insainity. Greed and Ego were getting along perfectly (And Greed promised Ego a FEW drinks when they got to Dublith). And Wrath and Boom were having fun conducting evil plans to blow up Envy. So the only one having problems was Envy.

"So, Butterfly, is today a good day for traviling?" Sang asked her older sister.

"I haven't heard you call me that since the last time we..." Amaya Butterfly stopped and thought about it. "Wait, We're going home?"

Sang nodded and Butterfly went into a hyper active attack.

"Hey does this mean we get to call you Butterfly from now on?" Envy asked her, holding Insainity away from him.

"NO, you call me Amaya Butterfly and my sister Amaya Spider, Got it?" Butterfly got into his face, pointing her index fingure at him.

Envy didn't lower his defences.

"Where's your home?" Wrath asked Sang.

"It's in Dublith" Sang said as Wrath's face went into shock, "What's the matter, Wrath?"

"Izumi lives there..." Wrath said slowly.

"Who?" Sang asked and Greed jumpped in.

"Some woman who tought Ed and his brother Alchemy, and she's Wrath's once adopted mom" Greed explained with a smerk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry...We'll go some where else if you want us to" Sang told Wrath.

"No...We should go, It's your home and I hope you don't live anywhere near her" Wrath smiled at Sang.

"Are you sure?" she had to make sure.

Wrath nodded happily. They walked away getting ready to leave.

Boom was on Wrath's shoulder.

"You don't want to go do you?" Boom asked him.

"Yea, but I don't want to loose another mom either" Wrath told him.

"I can tell" Boom reasured Wrath.

Wrath petted the black and white cat on the head.

"Is everyone ready?" Sang said, getting on her cycle.

"WRATH!" Envy called to him.

Wrath jumped and went to Envy's truck, followed by Boom.

Every one got on their cycles and road off.

It was about a few hours later when they reached Dublith.

"Home, sweet home" Sang sung out.

"We're not home yet" Butterfly told her.

It seemed Sang had connections around town and was able to get the truck and cycles in a garage like place.

"Say, how far is it to your house?" Wrath asked Sang, he had her hand. Very tightly, might I add.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Sang asked Wrath.

"Not really..." He hung his head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from this Izumi" Sang said, tickling him a little.

"Good luck" Greed said to her.

"Hey, careful guys, up here, remember?" Boom said, about to fall off Wrath's head.

"Is it just me,or is Wrath getting attached?" Envy asked Greed.

"I guess, Hopefully he'll stick with just one mom" Greed shrugged.

Ego and Insainity were following Greed and Envy on the ground. And Mercy was making sure Sorrow wouldn't try to run off.

They walked down the street the Devil's Nest was on. They had aggreed to stay there, then Sang and Butterfly could visit their other sister.

Greed opened the door and did his normal walk in.

"Hey, Boss, we thought the millitary found the way to kill you" a guy walked over to Greed.

"Dorchet, the millitary wouldn't be able to figure that out" Greed said.

"I don't know, they figured out the juice, they could come up with more stuff" Sang told them.

"Hey, Greed, who are these people?" Dorchet asked him.

"The four girls saved our hides at the millitary base, and I owe them so I brought them here" Greed said.

"Owed us?" Mercy asked Sang.

"And why are the other two nut cases here?" Dorchet asked Greed.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you, being your from a lab and all" Sang pointed out.

"How does she do that?" All three homunculi's asked at the very same time.

Sang shrugged, "Just a gift"

"How'd she know that?" Dorchet asked Greed, in kind of shock.

"Dorchet, this is our counseler, Sang-Yin Foretell" Greed introduced her, "Don't touch"

"Got it boss, you want us to make room for them?" Dorchet asked Greed.

Greed nodded and Dorchet ran off to let every one know what was up.

"I don't think I'll be able to stand the smell of Alcohol" Sorrow grinched her face, holding her nose.

"It's not that bad. I've been in places worse than this" Sang said.

"Hope you guys don't mind staying here" Greed said to them.

"I'm fine with it, we might have to get Sorrow to my sister's house, before she pukes" Sang pointed out the green face Sorrow.

"Can you guys take care of our stuff, Butterfly and I will get Sorrow to my sisters, we'll be back soon" Sang walked out with Butterfly and Sorrow.

"I'm stuck with you guys again" Mercy smerked.

"That's not funny, It's not even close to funny..." Ego said to her.

"If you have something smarter, bring it then" Mercy glared down at the cat.

"Go to hell" Ego told her.

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, next" Mercy threw her thumb in a direction.

Greed sat down an poured himself a glass of alcohol and juged it down.

He then remmembered Ego's promise, and as he said he would, he poured him a cup and watched as the cat swallowed a class full.

Wrath was standing next to Envy, He put Boom on the floor and said, "I want you to follow mom for me"

"What? Why?" Boom tilted his head.

"Please...Just do it" Wrath pleaded.

"Fine but you owe me for this" Boom walked out.

"What was that about?" Envy asked Wrath.

"Nothing..." Wrath said lowly.

"It's because you don't want to be here...is that it?" Envy asked, rolling his head back and rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Not really, I just..." Wrath stopped.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't care, but I will tell you this" Wrath looked up at Envy, " You sould tell Sang everything that goes through your mind"

"Why?" Wrath raied his brow at Envy.

"She's your Mother now, isn't she? You should be able to tell mom everything that goes threw your mind" Envy said sighing.

"So why don't you call her mom? She'll listen to you" Wrath said to Envy.

"Envy has a hard time being able to talk to people that he would consider close" Insainity said.

Envy then began to cause a fight between him and Insainity.

Wrath laughed at the sight of them.

---------leave a nice comment-------


	19. Meeting the people

Sang and Butterfly were walking to their sister's house with Sorrow. Sorrow couldn't handle the smell of alcohol so they had to get her out.

Boom was following close behind them. but he wasn't the only one realizing they were here.

A blonde boy was watching them walk to their sisters, "I guess my head start wasn't enough" he said to himself.

The boy didn't notice Boom, but Boom noticed him. And Boom wasn't sure of what to do.

Boom ran back to the Devil's Nest and jummped right on Wrath's head.

"Hey, I thought I told you-" Wrath began.

"Wait, listen, that boy that left last night, he's in town and he's keeping an eye on Sang and them" Boom painted.

"Shit, Shorty and he'll want to fight, knowing him" Envy got off the wall and walking out the door.

"Argh, come on, you two" Mercy grabbed Greed's ear and dragged him out side, followed by Wrath and the cats.

The girls that Greed was sitting with was in shock when Mercy took him away from them.

Boom showed them the way that Sang went and that's when they saw Ed watching them Sang from afar.

"What? Become a stalker?" Envy walked up to Ed.

Ed truened to Them, "I was begining to wonder what happend to you all"

"Lets just kill him here and now" Mercy said as her arm turned into a hand-held machine gun.

"Boom?" Boom had pucked up a few dinomite sticks.

"but, I don't feel like killing today" Greed complained.

"Shut up, if you don't want to, just sit there" Mercy yelled at Greed as he sat down.

"Okay, back to busness" Mercy turned back to Ed.

Ed was in battle stance and Envy was about to charge when all of a sudden.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

They looked down the street and saw Butterfly,and boy was she Pissed.

"What on Earth are you guys doing?" Butterfly asked walking up to them.

"He started it" Envy pointed to Ed, accusingly.

"WHAT? How is this my fault?" Ed yelled.

"If you didn't follow Sang, we wouldn't be out here" Envy continued.

"Wait, you followed Sang?" Butterfly asked Ed, in disbielf.

"Well, I ...Um..." Ed wasn't able to say anything.

"What's the matter with you? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF STALKER OR SOMETHING?" Butterfly yelled at the top of her voice, scaring Ed.

Butterfly sighed, and then said, "I have changed my mind, you guys can kill him"

Envy and Mercy were ready to murdder Ed when they heard something else.

"WAIT! What's going on?" It was Sang.

"We're getting rid of your stalker" Envy pointed at Ed.

"You were stalking us?" Sang asked him.

He was ashamed to nod, but he did.

"I can't allow this to go unpunished" Sang said, thoughtfully.

Ed shut his eyes, knowing Envy would slice him into bits. He didnt' hearSang give any order to Envy or Mercy. He felt a pair of hands where his ribs are and he felt tickling.

Ed busted out into laughter as Sang tickeld him to the ground(Can anyone imagin this?).

"What the hell? I thought we were killing him?" Envy asked her.

"Not everything can be solved by Death, Envy, some things with just a little laughter" Sang explained, helping Ed up.

"That's right" they heard from behind them.

It was from a woman, she had black hair with white roots. She wore a black tank-top and a black dress similar to Butterfly's but it had no shorts under it, and the Oroburous was on her stomach, just like Butterfly's. She had blood shoteyes and black make up running down her checks.

"You all must be the ones that Sang has to babysit" She laughed.

"Who the hell are you? and she's not babysitting us" Envy protested.

"The names Amaya Spider, sister to Amaya Butterfly" She sighed, "and you must by the crossdresser Butterfly was talking about"

"CROSSDRESSER?" Envy went into a state of shock.

"Hi Greed" Spider waved at the homunculus that was on the ground, who was out of it.

"And the little one must be Wrath, Nice to meet you kid" She held out her hand to Wrath, Wrath smiled and Shook it.

"and who's the Shrimp?" She turned her attention to Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MICRO-MINI BUG THAT WAS NEVER ABLE TO GET SQUASHED CAUSE HE WAS TO SMALL?" Ed went into a hyper attack.

"I never said that" Spider licked her lips, "But if you want to be a bug and MY dinner, I guess that could be arranged"

Ed jumpped away from the crazy woman that was like a spider in many FREAKISH ways.

"Oh, Yea, Envy your little friend is here" Spider said to Envy.

"Who would that be?" Envy raised his brow at her.

Spider whistled and out came Knocks. He looked over at Envy and began to run at him full speed.

"WAIT, KNOCKS, DOWN, STOP, WAIT" Envy's cries were ignored as the little Chimara dog attacked him, making him fly back into a wall.

Greed and Wrath bursted into uncontrollable laughter. As so with Insainity and Spider.

Ed tried to hold it in, finding it hard to do so, and Sang went to aid Envy.

"Knocks, you know better than to pounce on people like that" Sang picked up Knocks and Envy twiched on the ground.

People began to watch them.

Spider stopped laughing, and said, "would you guys like to come in?"

"As long as you have Alcohol" Greed got up and followed Spider.

Mercy rolled her eyes as Greed followed the big busted Spider Homunculi in her house.

Sang helped Envy up.

"You want to come in too, Ed?" Sang asked.

Ed stared at her, lost, he was spying on her and now she acts like nothing happened.

Ed shrugged and Envy was having a hard time trying to pry Knocks off of him.

The cats followed them in after ward.

Spider's house was an normal size and was able to hold all of them in the house.

There was candles all over the room but only on was lighted already. But it seemed to light up the hole house.

"Say hows that light keeping this place lit up?" Wrath asked Spider, pointing to the candle.

"Say hello to our other sister, Fang-Yin" Spider and Butterfly(appearing out of no where) said at the same time pointing to the lit candle as it became a huminod figure.

The fire landed on the floor and became a huminod girl. she had a black turtle neck that had no sleeves. Her black arm warmers were tied off at her shoulders and puffy at the figure tips. And the top stopped under her breasts. And her black dress reached all the way to her feet. She had black hair that covered her left eye and went to her shoulders and tied off in the middle. She held a staff with a flame at the end.

"Nice to meet you all" She aid, smerking and bowing.

-----leave nice comment-----


	20. the question's

"But I don't want to, Sang"

"Your going, you have no choice, you'll get sick"

"But homunculi's don't sick...do we?"

"Fine, your AREADY sick, ever since you died, now your going home"

"But SANG!" Sorrow hugged Sang, pleading.

It had been 3 days since they got there, Sorrow really doesn't like the smell of alcohol.

And now Sang is making her go home, Butterfly and Mercy her excort. Sang pushed the younger homunculi down the stairs. Sorrow refused to go and made herself get stuck in the middle of the stairway.

"ENVY!" Sang called.

Envy was waiting for the call, he was the one that she needed if she was having problems with the other homunculi's. Sang had figured out that after you gained Envy's trust(If she did, she just assumed that she did) Envy would do just about anything you say.

Envy walked up behind Sorrow and picked her up.

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK, THERE'S NO WAY YOUR MAKING ME GO BACK!" Sorrow yelled in the cluthes of Envy.

Sorrow was kicking and screaming.

Envy handed the screaming homunculi to Mercy and all three female homunculi's were off.

Sorrow still screaming when they left.

"Why is she going back home?" Wrath asked, he was sittting on the couch.

"Her health is getting worse with the smeel of this" Sang picked up Greed's glass of alcohol(He was sitting next to Wrath).

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Greed asked Sang as she walked over to the sink and poured it down.

"What does it look like? I'm getting rid of it" Sang said.

Envy began to smerk, holding in laughter.

Wrath sat there dumbfounded.

And Greed couldn't belive this, "Why? What did I do to diserve this?"

And if your wondering, their at Butterfly's and Spider's house.

"You just had to be captured by the millitary" Ed walked in from the other room.

"Your still here? Is the millitary here and you at the head of it?" Envy asked Ed, pointing at him, accusingly.

"so, did you three do what I asked you yeasterday?" Sang asked them.

"I DID, MOMMY" Wrath jumped up.

Envy and Greed looked away.

"I don't belive this, you two are in the most trouble right now" Sang said, giving them her death glares.

Greed wasn't sure to be fearful or shrug it off, Envy on the other hand, shrugged it off.

"Come on" Sang grabbed Greed by the back of his jacket and Envy by his hair.

The two homunculi's were trying their best to get out of Sang's grip, but to much suprise was unable to release the grip.

"Makes me wonder what you did to train your self for this" Envy mummbled, giving up and folding his arms over his chest, while being dragged on the ground.

"You don't want to know" Sang whispeared, sadly.

Envy and Greed shared confused glances and went back to struggling.

Sang dragged them threw the streets of Dublith until they got the island that's there near Dublith(It would help if someone told me the name of that place is, Please)

Sang dropped them and sat down on the ground.

"Annoying, what the hell is wrong with you?" Envy asked, angry as hell.

"I'm just doing my job" Sang said.

"Your job or the one your told to do?" Greed asked.

Sang smiled and didn't anwer.

They waited for a moment before they said anything.

"It's boring" Envy said, laying down.

"Shut up, your supposed to be calming yourself" Sang said, staring at him.

"I can't stand it" Greed streched and laid on the ground, as did Envy.

Sang rolled her eyes, "Homunculus"

"What does that mean?" Both homunculi's jumpped up and stared down at her.

Sang sat there, calmly, she looked up at the two who was about to kill her.

"You won't be able to hurt me" Sang smiled and shut her eyes.

Envy truned his into a blade and stabbed Sang from the shoulder inward. Sang was on the ground, very much dead.

"That was unexpected" Greed said.

Sang then sat up, startling both of the sins.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sang asked them.

"What the hell? How are you doing that?" Greed asked.

"Aren't you human? Humans don't do that?" Envy said, walking up to Sang and looking at the place he stabbed her.

"It's a long story..." Sang sighed.

"We've been around for hundreds of years...I don't think your life is longer than ours" Greed sat back down.

"So do you want to hear the story?" Sang asked, in a little suprise that they would ask.

"I'm not interested, unless someone died" Envy said.

"My mother and father is dead...does that help?" She asked him.

"Did you kill them?" Envy sat down, now interested in the story.

Sang laughed and was ready to tell them the story of her life.

--------Leave nice comment-----------------


	21. the Story of SangYin Foretell

This is in Sang's P.O.V.(well not really, just following her around) I hope you all like it-Shrimpeater

* * *

Sang stared at the school children around her(she's about ten),she held a book about human componets in her hands. Why did her mom just give up her life for her older sister and now it was two of them?

Sang sighed, she had to figure this out, she couldn't figure out why her sisters were now blobs of meat and blood. She shut the book, she couldn't figure it out, what was missing from her mother's formula?

She got up and walked away from the school and walked down the street to go home.

She then saw a woman leaving the bar that was near her home, the woman looked pissed as hell. Sang felt herself hate that woman, she didn't know why.

She went inside her house and found her father sitting at the table with a glass and bottle of wine infront of him. She gulped in fear and tried to make as less noise as possible.

She walked past her little sister's room and noticed that her four-year-old sister was dead on the ground.

_'Dad beat her...and left her like this...'_ she began to cry as she straitened the body on the ground and made it like she was in her coffen at her funneral.

Her dad came in and picked up her dead sister and went to the room that...the same room that her older sister was transmuttated in.

"Dad...wait...what are you doing?" Sang spoke up.

"I'm making sure you don't get lonely" He said, as he patted her head and walked into the room.

Her father was a big man, bulky, and dark haired.

Her mother was a fragle woman, a gracful, brunette woman.

He and her mother were State Alchemist in the Ishbal Massacre. After that, the father left the military and the mother helped the military try to create the Philospher's stone. Instead, Sang's mother created a liquid that was code named 'Juice', as and Alchemist, she tested it on herself, not knowing that she was pregnat with her second child, Sang-Yin Foretell.

This made Sang-Yin five months early from her original birth date. and when she was born, she was a normal human, if you cut the fact that she was born with black tattoo like markings all over her, from under her collar bone to her knees. The military became away about such things and began to work on an Anti-Juice serum to get the Juice out of her.

And when they finally found a serum that might work they injected into her right arm, and they realized the first three minutes of the Anti-Juice in her arm, it began to eat away at her arm. They had to amputate her right arm at the shoulder.

Her Mother died trying to transmutate her older sister, Amaya, but failed and created two blobs of blood and meat.

Her Father died trying to transmutate her younger sister, Fang-Yin, and was also failed and created a blob of blood and meat.

The day after she met up with the woman that she hated for no apparent reason, asking if she knew anything about human transmutation.

"I'm glad you asked, why? Do you want to be one?" She asked.

"No, I was hoping that you would be able to help me with my sisters" Sang said, an evil glare at the woman.

"Let me guess, big blobs of blood and meat?" She said, Sang nodded.

"I have these, but I don't think you want them" She said, holding a brown bag in her hand.

"What's that?" Sang titled her head.

"This my young girl, is The Stone, it may help your sisters," the woman showed them to her"But I don't plan of giving it to you" the woman began to walk away.

"Wait, what about equivilent exchange? What do you want for them?" Sang pleaded.

"No, I don't exchange with people like you, now if you'll excuse me..." The woman walked away.

Sang thought for a split second, and followed the woman. She was making sure she wasn't seen.

When the woman got to her home on some little island, Sang realized how far she was from her own home. But she came for that bag of those red stones.

Because she was small, she was able to sneek into the house threw a window and into a vent inside the house. She found her self lost in a maze of vent tunnles, but she had to get the stones from this woman. She got out of the vent and found herself face to face with a big dude, oversized mouth.

"Um...Hi" Sang stuttered.

The thing just stared at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Uh...you don't want to eat me...see?" She bit her self and made her bleed, and then it regenerated, "I taste bad"

"You sin?" the creature asked.

"No, are you?" she asked, lost on what a sin was in the first place.

The big dude nodded.

Sang walked over to it and petted it's head.

"I'm looking for a bunch of red stones, can you help me find them?" Sang asked.

"Dante say's not to help humans" He said.

"But I'm not human, remember?" Sang pointed to her arm.

"If you not sin or human, then what are you?" he asked.

"I wish I knew..." She sighed.

The big guy put his index finger in his mouth and then pointed to a door.

"Are the stones in there?" She asked.

He nodded and she hugged him and went to the door and opened it, and just as the guy said, there was red stones. She smiled eagerly, making sure no one was around to see her steal a backpack full of them and she went back to the guy.

"Thank you" She smiled to him, before she went in the vent and left him.

"Bye" he waved her away.

Sang crawled out of the house and practicly speeded to her house to give her sisters the stones, and they turned out fine. And every day after that began to come together. She became her sisters councelor, and then she met Mercy, an unstable homunculus. Sang took her in and feed her stones as well and she bacme Sang's first none family related patient.

After Sang turned 12, she had helped at least ten other homunculus and she had been stealing from this woman's stash of red stones.

After theseventeen mark, she met Sorrow, an abused homunculus, but she was not abused by her family, she was abused by the noises in her head, and Sang came to her rescue. And with Sorrow always traviling, Sang traveled with her, Mercy as her bodygaurd and her sister, Butterfly to come with her afterwards.

And that's when her story was brought to a military base, to help three out of control homunculus...

---------leave nice comment-----

-Phew, I thought my arm was gonna fall off, oh, well, i hope you like this chapter, next one will come soon-Shrimpeater


	22. The boulder

Envy and Greed sat there dumbfounded and speechless when Sang was done.

She wasn't able to look up at them, she was ashamed of her life.

Envy glanced at Greed, they were lost on what to say to her after that. (Okay this next part is Envy and Greed's conversaiton without spoken words)

Envy: Say something...

Greed: You say something..

(remember: thier not actually talking, It's like a scilent movie, they're giving each other hand gestures while Sang's not looking at them)

Envy: What do I say?

Greed: Your asking me what say? Who do you think I am?

Envy: Do you want me to answer that?

Greed: No...don't bother...We still have to say something...

Envy: If you say something similar to 'I feel bad for you', I'll kill you

Greed: Fine you say it then, your people person (smerking evily)

Envy: Don't look at me, I'm not saying it...

Greed: What should we do then?

"I know what you guys are doing" Both homunculus jumpped at Sang's words as she smile at them.

"Um...uh...well..." Envy murmered under his breath.

"It's okay, I don't want you guys to feel bad or feel anything for that matter" Sang giggled.

"Hey, at least we wanted to say something, we can easily take it back" Envy got up and poionted at Sang accusingly.

"You didn't say anything" Sang reminded him.

Envy stood there for a moment and then scowled and sat down.

Sang giggled again.

"Those markings you were talking about, what do they look like?" Greed asked.

Sang hung her head and then lifted her dress just a bit to show the top part of her knee. The black markings was similar to effects of the wind on a painting.

"And you once told us that Knocks took off your right arm?" Envy pointed out.

"I have to say something so people don't get suspicious" Sang said.

"Where did you get him, anyway?" Envy asked.

"My mom made him for me" Sang smiled.

"So do live of that Juice stuff?" Greed asked.

"Well, If I don't drink it, I die sooner; If I keep drinking it, I die later, either way it's a 'Lose-lose' situation" She explained.

"And that dude that was in the house, he's a sin? Where did he have his Oroburous?" Envy asked her.

"At the tip of his tounge, Why?" She asked as Envy and Greed began to sweat.

"That would be Gluttony" Envy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You know them?" Sang asked.

"Your the little bitch that took the stones from Dante? Boy was she pissed when you did that" Greed said, remembering pain that she took out on him later after Sang had tooken the stones from her.

"You know her?" Sang asked.

Envy and Greed nodded.

"So her name's Dante, Huh?" Sang said thoughtfully.

"MOVE IT, SHORTY" That made all three jump to their feet.

They looked around and say a nut case woman attacking Edward.

"Who's that?" Sang asked.

"That's that Izumi woman, Ed's teacher and Wrath real mom that he hates" Envy told her, sighing.

"Hey, Edward!" Sang called to them.

"That's not a good idea" Greed said as Sang walked over to Ed and Izumi.

"I think the Juice affected her hearing" Greed slapped his for head.

"No, it affected her personality, made her stubborn" Envy said.

"Hi Sang" Ed got up.

"Hi, you must Izumi, Ed told us about you" Sang held out her hand to Izumi.

"Pleasure to meet you" Izumi took her hand.

Both had a hard grip on each other's hand and Ed was afraid that they would break each other's hands off.

"Nice to finaly meet someone with a grip" Izumi threw Sang, like she does Ed.

Sang didn't let go of her hand and dragged her along with her.

"And you dont' let go, I like you" Izumi got up and let go of Sang's hand.

Sang smiled.

"So Ed, friend of your's?" Izumi asked him, "I thought all your friends were weak?"

Ed didn't say anything.

"So you left Wrath and the cats with Fang right?" Sang asked Ed.

"What? Wrath's here?" Izumi asked.

"Opps..." Sang slapped her hand over her mouth.

"And are those two lunatics with you too?" Izumi asked Sang, pointing at Envy and Greed.

"Um...Yea...I'm thier teacher" Sang said.

"There's no helping them" Izumi shrugged.

"Why? Is there something I need to know?" Sang asked sternly.

Iuzmi then told Sang about Greed kidnapping Al.

"That's in the past, leave it alone" Sang shrugged it off.

"What? your not going to do anything about it?" Izumi aksed her, getting mad.

"I think his punishment of me taking care of him is enough" She said.

"And what makes you so special?" Izumi tested her.

Sang looked around and saw a boulder.

"How would you normally move that?" Sang asked Izumi.

"By hand, what are you getting at?" Izumi asked.

(I thank Toph form Avatar for this part) "There's no diffeerant angle, no cleaver solution, no trickity-trick that's gonna move that rock" She pushed Ed, with out looking at him. "I was taught that Alchemist have to face things head on, and when I say head on, I mean like this"

Sang jumpped into the air and landed on the boulder, smashing it into little peices.

"WE SURRENDER!" Envy and Greed lifted thier arms and yelled.

Izumi clapped her hands in amusmentand Ed stood there dumbfounded.

"Who taught you, kid?" Izumi asked her.

"My mother...and I'm nineteen, thank you" Sang folded her arms.

"Is there a way I can meet her?" Izumi asked.

"Sorry, the train for the after life left along time ago" Sang turned around and walked away, Greed and Envy following her.

Izumi looked at Ed, "Why can't you do that?"

"I dunno" Ed shrugged.

"That's a girl I would like to have as an apprentince one day" Izumi said, "but I'm stuck wih you and your brother, STUPID PIPSQUEKE!"

Izumi threw Ed.

-------Leave nice coment------


	23. Yep, it's sooner'

Sang, Envy and Greed walked back to the Devil's nest.

Everyone there had seemed to warm up to Sang, was it because of her good personality...or because she was making dinner for them every night?

We may never know, but everyone enjoyed Sang's company and food...mainly food.

"You know what just came to me" Sang began as They continued down the street to the Devil's nest.

"What?" Envy couldn't care less right now.

"I think we should...no...nevermind..." She scowled, continuesly thinking.

"I hate it when people get ideas and never tell" Envy told Greed.

Greed was scilent, he didn't want Sang to get angry, he was scared of her...even though he wasn't going to admit it if you asked him.

"Alright, fine, I need you guys to get some stuff for dinner to night, do you mind doing this and after wards picking up Wrath for me? Thanks"

She handed them a list and then went into the Devil's nest and slammed the door in their face.

"I feel like we've just gotten into something that we can't get out" Envy sighed.

"You mean a hole?" Greed walked away, "Alright lets get it over with"

"Your really giving into this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Envy stormed at him as he followed him.

"After that 'rock-smashing' experience just a few minutes ago, I think it's safer to stay out of her way and do what she tells us to do" Greed said.

"I hate her" Envy scowled.

"Do you? Or are you hiding you true feelings from her?" Greed asked.

"Don't bud into anything, okay? It's none of your business I refuse to like that woman at all" Envy shot back, kicking Greed in the back and making him fall flat on his face.

Envy walked past him, stepping on him.

Greed mummbled curses to Envy under his breath and they continued to walk along.

------------

Wrath was having a hard time sitting still at Spiders house. He constintly moved around.

"Wrath, sit still will yea? Your gonna make the house mad?" Boom told him in a whisper.

"I know, but it's so boring around here" Wrath began to jump on the couch, waking up Ego and Insainty, Insainty was on the back of the couch and Ego was were people were suposed to sit.

"Hey, kid, do you mind, it's bad enough that I have to watch people out side" Fang appeared in a flame on a candle that was on the coffee table infront of the couch.

"But's it's so boring...What do I do?" Wrath stopped bouncing and sat down.

"I'm sure you can find something to do...I have an idea, Why don't you go up stairs and explore, I'm sure there's something for you to do" Fang told him and disappeared.

Wrath jummped up, waking Ego and Insainity again.

"Do you mind? We're sleeping here" Insainity whined.

"Do you guys want to come with me up stairs?" Wrath asked as Boom jumpped to his shoulder.

"Nah, we'll stay here" Ego said as Insainty began to snore.

"Alright" Wrath ran up the stairs and went into a long hallway.

It had spider webs all over the place. _'Spider's doing...'_

Wrath then heard footsteps from another room, he went to the door. It was the third door on the left side. He opened it carefully and looked in.

"Let me see" Boom begged.

Wrath opened the door completly and saw a woman at the window sile. She looked like Sang, but longer and red hair. she wore a black long sleeve shirt and a black, straight dress that had the state alchemist watch hangign out of her pocket.

She looked over to him, realizing he was there.

"Hello" She smiled at him, she had gold eyes.

"What's the matter, Wrath?" Boom asked.

"Do you not see that lady there?" Wrath asked him in a whisper.

"What lady?" Boom began to look around for the woman Wrath was seeing, "I don't see anyone"

Wrath looked at Boom, he was staring at the window sile and he couldn't see her. How?

"Young Homunculus..." The woman said, talking to Wrath, "you and your brothers are my daughter's downfall"

Wrath titled his head, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? your supposed to run away, scared out of your shorts" The woman said.

"Nope, there's only one thing I'm scared of, and It's not here, so I'm safe" Wrath smile became wide.

"Hmm...you remind me of someone..." the lady went back into thought.

Wrath just stared blankly at her.

"Wrath!" He heard Envy's voice form down stairs, Wrath looked at the door and then back at the woman.

"Later, Lady" Wrath waved to her and ran down stairs.

"Envy, Greed, guess what?guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?" Wrath jumpped up and down in front of them.

"What now, Wrath?" Envy rolled his eyes.

"I went exploring up-stairs, and I saw this woman that looked like Sang But her hair was red" Wrath explained.

"You mean like her?" Greed pointed at a painting of the woman on the wall, it was the excact same woman, same clothes and even the state Alchemist watch.

"Yea, that's her" Wrath said.

"Um...Wrath...That's Sang and the girl's mom, she's dead and has been for a while" Envy slapped his forehead.

"But I saw her up-stairs...didn't I?" He re-asked himself.

"Come on, we still have to get this crap to the nest, lets go" Envy threw a bag of food at Wrath.

They all went down the street, the cats following them. Envy and Greed had two bags of food on each hand and Wrath carried one bag.

"Hey, What's Sang makin' for dinner? I'm starved" Insainity said, sitting on Envy's head.

"Getting comfortable?" Envy asked him, as Insainity began to made a nest on his head.

"Now your hair's good for something" Greed said to him.

"Hey, your hair is a real rat's nest" Ego said, he was on Greed's shoulder.

Insainity popped open an eye, staring at Ego evilly.

"You know what, I think we need to do something for Sang" Wrath said.

Envy and Greed stared blankly at Wrath and both asked at the same time, "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, I just...I mean she's taking care of us...I just..." Wrath mumbled over his words.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Greed asked him.

"I don't know, it just came to me" Wrath shrugged.

"I don't want anything to do with that woman" Envy said, in a not so caring voice.

"I just don't want to make her mad, I mean, have you seen an nice person turn ugly? Jeez, It's scary" Greed smiled stupidly.

"Greed, you can help me out, I mean, If she knows that you accept her, she might not get on to you for stuff that you do" Wrath pointed out to Greed.

It sounded tempting, "I don't know"

"Do you ever know?" Envy shot at Greed.

"And this is coming from some one who doesn't have a brain?" Insainity hit Envy on his head with his paw.

Envy and Insainity began an argument.

"All right Wrath, what did you plan on doing for her?" Greed asked Wrath, ignoring the two palm tree like creatures had an argument.

Wrath stood there for a moment and then said, "I just thought it up while we were walking" Wrath shrugged.

"You idiots, why bother? She's a human, and an evil demon, all in the same body"Envy sat on the ground, holding his head(bag still in his hands), as he rocked himself back and forth.

"You are an odd person" Greed said.

"Why don't you just try to be nice to some one for once? You might find that you get something nice in return" Wrath told him.

"You mean like that stuff Edo talks about...What's it calle again?" Envy tried to remmember.

"You mean Equivalent Exchange?" Greed sighed.

"Yea that's it...So what do we get out of it?" Envy asked Wrath.

"Do you have to know everything?" Wrath snorted.

"Well, no, that means I'm just not going to do anything for her" Envy said as he opened the door of the devil's nest and went in.

They went in and put the bags on a table near by, they didn't see Sang anywhere.

"Hey Dorchet, where's Sang?" Greed looked over at Dorchet who was standing near the wall.

"How am I supposed to know? She went into her room and hasn't come out since" Dorchet pointed to the door to her room.

Wrath went to the door and leaned his ear on the door, trying to listen. He heard nothing.

He opened the door and he saw blood on the floor, it looked like foot prints.

He peered in and saw Sang on the ground, surround by a pool of blood.

"Hey guys" Wrath went up to Sang and felt her pulse, she was alive but her breathing was slowing down, fast.

Greed and Envy went in and looked over at the pool of blood.

"Looks like it's sooner than later" Greed said, and Envy nodded.

"She's diying, whatdawedo? whatdawedo? whatdawedo?" Wrath went into a panic.

"She doesn't have an open wound, I think She's fine" Envy said, and he didn't even go over to her.

Greed walked over to her and made sure for himself that there was no wounds.

"Nope, nothing...but we could use an expert on this, Envy, go find Ed, I think an Alchemist could be usefull right about now" Greed told him.

"And what thinks I'll litsen to you?" Envy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's say that if you don't, I will and when I get back I'll but you 2,000 ft. under ground" Wrath gave him an evil glare.

"Just do it, Envy" Insainity said.

"That's right, you should litsen to your soul" Greed smirked at him.

Envy rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Greed and Wrath to ad Sang.

"Yep, definatly sooner"

-------Leave nice comment------


	24. Three things

"I'm telling you guys, nothing is wrong"

"So why were you on the floor surrounded by blood?" Ed asked Sang, annoyed.

"That's a good question...I don't know" Sang shrugged.

"Your not going to find out anything from her" Envy sighed.

Envy, Ed, Greed, and Wrath was around her bed, they had her placed on it...THE DAY BEFORE, and Ed had made sure that nothing was wrong with her.

"I'm probably low on Juice" Sang smiled stupidly and shrugged.

"And what does this have to do with the blood all over the floor?" Ed asked, still a bit annoyed.

"Look, I just fainted, nothing more" Sang waved her hands.

"Yea, and then crashed and blood spewed out of your body...yep, that seems just about right" Envy said sarcasticlly.

"Envy since when do you care?" Wrath asked him.

"Aww, Envy, I'm touched" Sang said in a childish like voice, which scared Envy.

"AUGH! YOU GUYS ARE SICK, LATER ASSHOLES!" Envy walked out and slammed the door behind him, mumbling curses under his breath.

"That's Envy..." Greed sat back in his chair.

"I wonder if I am low on Juice?" Sang asked her self.

"Do you even realize that Envy just walked out?" Ed asked her.

"Sure did, Some of the roof came off, but He'll be back, I'm sure" Sang smiled up at Ed and then turned to Wrath, "Can you please go to Spider's and get more Juice from her?"

"Sure, mommy" Wrath and Boom ran out.

Sang looked down at the floor at Insainity, who was sitting up with his eyes closed.

"Can you see Envy?" Sang asked him.

Insainity didn't look at her and stayed silent.

"Greed, your free to go" Sang smiled to him.

"Alright, later" Greed walked out and shut the door that Wrath didn't.

"Ed, can we talk?" Sang asked, smiling to him.

Ed shrugged and sat down where Greed sat.

----------------

Envy was still mumbling curses about Sang, he hated her. Why? Why wouldn't he? She already knew to much about him to begin with.

That's when he bashed his head(on accedent) Into another's head.

"F---...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Envy pointed acussingly at the person.

Afterhe yelled, he stared at the girl, who was till rubbing her forehead.

"WHY DON'T YOU WHACH WERE YOUR GOING!" The light blonde haired girl shot up at Envy.

It was a moment of silence before they realized who they were talking to.

"Well, if it isn't Envy...What's up?" The girl said, smirking.

"If I didn't know any better I would be pulling your hair out of your head right now, Butterfly" Envy said to her.

Butterfly brushed her hair back, It was a little darker then when she left.

"Yep, we came back, 'cause of a problem we got into..." Butterfly sighed.

"Problem? how hard is it to take a two year old homunculus back to her family?" Envy asked, making her sound stupid.

"You don't know Sorrow's powers, do you?" Butterfly asked him.

Envy Shrugged, he didn't know, and, honestly, he didn't care, but it was coming anyway.

--------------

Wrath was in Spider's house waiting for Spider to find the Juice.

"Are you sure you looked?" Spider asked Fang.

"I AM the house, I would know if it was inside" Fang yelled at Spider, Fang was on the candle on top of the coffee table.

"Well, Wrath, I don't know what happend to the stash you guys brought, I could have sworn it was here though" Spider said to Wrath.

Wrath then pouted a little as they heard a loud Bang on the door.

"Now what?" Spider said as Fang let The panting woman in.

Mercy stood up, still panting and looked around.

"Where's Sang? where's the Juice?" Mercy asked almost instictivly.

"She's at the devils nest, and the Juice isn't here, Why ?" Wrath told her.

"Crap, Sorrow got here before we did" Mercy said, slamming her hand in a wall.

"Hey watch it" Fang yelled.

"I need to see Sang, Is she alright? What happened to her?" Mercy sounded like she was investigating a murder.

"She's fine, we just found her on the floor with blood around her, she just fainted, she's fine" Wrath said, not believing his own words.

"Come on, kid, lets go" Mercy dragged Wrath out of the house and down the street, passing Envy and Butterfly, who were completley oblivious to the fact that they passed them.

------

Envy wasn't sure what he heard from Butterfly.

"She was able to manipulate the people at that base we were at, and now she's after Sang?" Envy asked in disbelief, almost wanting to laugh.

"Yep, Say, did anything unusual happen to Sang?" Butterfly asked him.

"Besides yesterday, when She fainted and blood was all over the floor" Envy shrugged and then watched Butterfly's face go from Care-free to worry.

"Where is she?" She asked, practicly yanking his arm off.

"The devil's nest" Envy stuttered and then was dragged by Butterfly down the street.

--------------

Mercy and Wrath was ready to go in when they saw Ed walk out.

"Hey, What's up?" Ed said as he was pushed out of the way by Mercy and Wrath was let go, making him fly, landing next to Ed.

"Ow..." Was all Wrath could mumble.

"What's going on?" Ed asked him as Butterfly and The dragged Envy came up.

She stopped and Envy was in pain, after being dragged By butterfly, who wouldn't be?

"Is Sang inside?" Butterfly asked .

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ed yelled

"Lets say that Sang's going to leave sooner than expected" Butterfly shrugged.

They went inside, and found Greed, mad as hell at Mercy.

"What happened?" Ed asked Greed as they all walked in.

"Mercy thinks she can barge in here, thinking that this is her place" Greed mumbled, mad as hell.

"She's just worried about Sang, that's all" Butterfly told him.

"What's going on?" Greed asked Butterfly.

She explained that Sorrow manipulated the Head Quarters and kicked them all out of the place. They all stood there, except Envy, dumbfounded.

Envy just nodded.

"So as you see, Sorrow has already took the juice for her, and now she's after her" Butterfly sighed.

"And I was going to South HQ, so much for that" Ed shrugged, "For now, I think we should find Sang a bodyguard"

"That won't be to hard, ask Greed, I mean he's a people person" Envy smirked, evily.

Greed stared at Envy and then looked around the room for Dorchet, "Dorchet, you be Sang's bodyguard"

Dorchet stared at him in disbielif, and then said, "Wait, you want me to babysit a fresh out of collage broad who runs on a military based liquid?"

"Pretty much" Greed shrugged.

"I don't run on military base liquid" Sang said, Mercy helped herin the room, "And Besides, I have Mercy, she's my body guard, from the very begining"

"Well, I think you should get a new body guard, I'm gonna need her to help us get in HQ, that includes your sisters and the three nutcases" Ed told her.

"WAIT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? You want us to help you get in?" Envy asked, in shock.

"What kind of a suprise is that? I saw it coming" Greed luaghed at Envy.

"But, Greed, I can't take care of this snot raging chick" Dorchet protested to Greed.

After that Dorchet was thrown into a wall by Sang.

"Snot raging chick, Huh? He can stay and take care of me, you guys go to the base and take care of Sorrow" Sang said.

"Mommy" Wrath went up to Sang and hugged her, "What do we do when we find Sorrow?"

"First you should find her other selves, they'll be scattered and in different ages of her, Here you'll need this" Sang handed a foulded up paper to Ed, "That's all her forms and what age they would be"

Ed looked at the paper.

"Wait, Why do we have to help the military? What kind of crap are we getting in to?" Envy asked, sounding annoyed.

"And If Envy does anything out of line, he'll get shocked by this" Sang held up a choker like metal divies.

"What's that?" Every one, including Dorchet and Envy, asked.

Sang leaped for Envy and Envy was stranggeled down to the floor by his teacher.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF!" Envy yelled at her as she snapped the choker on his neck.

"What the hell?" Envy asked feeling it on his neck and then getting shocked.

"Look Greed, now his hair is really palm tree like" Wrath pointed at Envy and laughed his brains out.

"You know, the kid's right, you look more palm tree like after the shock, what's that stuff got in it? We need it more often" Greed said to Sang.

"Alright, you guys get going before anything else happens" Sang said to them so they got up and left.

Three things happened that day:

They learned of Sorrow's evil paln to rid the world of Sang,

Dorchet that day became Sang's new body guard,

And Envy never talked back to Sang ever again...Well...at least not gettign shocked afterward.

---------Leave nice comment-------


	25. South HQ

The homunculus and Ed had arrived in South HQ that afternoon, the day after they left.

Envy, still with the chocker, had tried to pry the stupid metal thing off of him, unable to, realizing that it was litteraly attached to his neck.

Butterfly and Spider was there, including Wrath, Greed and Mercy.

And the cats went as well. As you probably know, Insainity was driving Envy crazy, Boom and Wrath were pointing out places that they would blow up and Ego had good taste in women,so him and Greedsat there and pointed them out to each other.

They were near the building called South HQ, a few streets away, they could see it from where they were. It seemes that the South HQ being taken over was a big deal and the town surrounding it went into chaos.

Ed wasn't sure of what to expect from Sorrow, he had read the list that Sang gave him, and it went something like this:

------Sorrow's Lust: at least 20, female

------Sorrow's Wrath: a male kid around fourteen.

------Sorrow's Pride: another 20 year old female, may get confused with Lust

------Sorrow's Envy: a small girl around five, don't let her fool you.

------Sorrow's Greed: a male around 16.

------Sorrow's Sloth: a depressed 15 year old girl.

------Sorrow's Gluttony: another female, about 12 or 13.

Ed wasn't sure what to make of this, and he had to make sure that Mustang didn't know he was there and they had to get in with out Sorrow knowing...

So, if you guessed it already, he's lost in thought...so lost that he didn't hear Envy talk to him.

"Yo, shrimpy?"

there was a pause

"Hey, shorty"

Still nothing.

Envy and Wrath blinked at each other and then glared back at Ed, who still was in thought.

"I think someone should send a search party threw his skull" Insainity said, climbing on Envy's head.

Wrath, taking that literal, went over to Ed and hit his head with his fist.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed asked, snapping out of it, and then turned to Envy.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAMICROMINYWORMTHATCAN'TFINDHISWAYOUTOFTHEDIRT!"

(who are you calling a micro-mini worm that can't find his way out of the dirt, I know it was stupid)

They all stared at Ed, either lost (Spider, Butterfly and Boom)or about to burst into laughter (everyone else).

"Relax, I was just-" Envy got shocked again, for the fifthteenth time on that trip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?" Envy began to try and pry it off, again, realizing, again, that it was litterally attached to his neck.

Wrath and Greed were cracking up, Ed held it in.

Insainity, on the other hand, was sitting there on Envy's head, relaxing as Envy roared.

"Alright, let's get going, before you guys cause any other problems" Butterfly said, grabbing Envy by his hair and dragged him along to the building.

Mercy and Spider watched as Butterfly dragged him away.

"You think?" Spider asked Mercy.

"Yep, Sure do" Mercy nodded and chuckeled under her breath.

"What did we miss?" Ego jumped on Mercy's head and stared down at her.

"Nothing that would concern you" Mercy pushed him off of her head and followed Butterfly and the dragging Envy.

They all went to the building, noticing that all the doors were sealed off or weren't there at all.

"That's Sorrow" Spider shrugged, "You know, Sang didn't tell us what to do with Sorrow when we find her"

"She told me what to do" Wrath said, "Now, we could get in by blowing it up"

"No, way to much mess" Ed said.

"Why don't we just tare it down" Greed held up his hand that was already turned into his sheild.

"Oh Yea, and watch you get glory? I don't think so" Envy shot at him.

"I'm with Wrath, We should blow it up" Mercy said that brought gleames in Wrath and Boom's eyes.

"Sorrow's not stupid, she's probably got something watching our every move" Butterfly pointed out.

Ed had been thinking this whole time, "One of the cat's can cut off the cammera's, and then we can blow the thing sky high, what about that?"

All of the homunculus thought for a moment and all agreed.

"I vote Envy go in and turn off the cammera's" Insainity volentered his homunculus counterpart.

"WHAT? Make him go, I don't wanna" Envy pouted and pointed to Insainity.

"I can't, number one: I'm just not going in there, Two: I can't get barbecude...you on the other hand...need I say more?" Insaintiy shrugged.

"Hell no" Envy huffed.

"Think about it Envy, you could just sit here, and have your powers misused...like the time we stoll the Juice form that base" Butterfly said, "But I'm sure your to scared to do that"

"Was that a challenge I heard?" Envy turned to Butterfly.

"Yes" She was rapped around his fingre, right where she wanted him.

"Fine" Envy got up and turned into a black cat and ran for the base.

"You have him trained well" Greed said to Butterfly as she nodded in agreement.

-----

Envy had went in through the vent on the wall, he climbed threw and went into the hallway, in cat form. He went to the cammera's wires where the door was.

That's when Envy bit the muther f---er and barbequed him self.

After that he crawled out the same shaft and landed on the ground, painting and in pain, andchanging back to himself.

"I hate that thing" Envy told himself, talking aobut the metal chocker that shocked him even more.

Wrath and Boom had everything planted in front of the door and the wire and lighter was with Mercy.

"Ready?" Mercy asked as Wrath and Boom nodded.

"Where does that cat keep all that Crap?" Ed asked the other sins.

"Only hell knows" Ego sighed.

Mercy lit the fuse and they watched it blow up.

"Boom..." both Wrath and Boom said at the same time and in 'awe'

Envy, who was on the wrong side when it blew up, was blown up with the door. He Healed instently, but was still pissed off.

"What? Put a smile on" Insainity said, getting on Envy's head.

"Your that last person I want to hear that from" Envy growled.

They all went in.

"Well Sorrow didn't change the decorations out here" Greed said, smuggly.

"Wait till you see what she did with that room col. dumbass was in" Mercy told him.

-----------

Sorrow was sitting in col. dumbass's office, the moniters were watching them, entering every hallway. She was in the chair.

"I say we take them out all together" a male,16 year old,voice said.

"I think we should get them at their weakness, Don't you aggree, Dream?" Sorrow turned to a over sized lion with dragon like features (claws, whiskers, tail, wings).

The lion made a roar sound, aggreeing with her.

"Alright, Gluttony: take care of Butterfly, Greed take out Spider, Wrath has the other Wrath. Lust you take care of Greed, Pride has the blonde Alchemist, Sloth take out Mercy...and Envy" Sorrow turned to the little shadow.

"Take care of Envy" the little shadow, nodded and flashed hernarrowed red eyes.

"You all have your assignments, Dream and I will help each of you get in, Ready?" Sorrow asked, and then walked over to the lion like creature.

"Ready, Miss" a tall, female, shadow said and then all the shadow's dissappeared.

Sorrow looked at the girl under the table, the girl had blond hair and it was flowy like, she had beautiful blue eyes and she wore a black outfit, similar to Sorrow's.

"Sorry, Sorrow, you'll just have to stay here" Sorrow said to her creator who was tied up.

"You can't, I won't allow it" the girl mummbled to her creation.

"You can't can you? Watch me" Sorrow got on Dream's back and they took off to where the gang had been traviling down the hall.

-----Leave nice comment--------


	26. Dreams part one

Sang had stayed at the devil's nest, unable to go anywhere because Dorchet watched her every movements.

"Hey Dorchet" Sang whistled sweetly to the half dog that was sitting in front of the door.

"No, your not leaving" Dorchet said dryly.

"PLEASE" Sang gave him big chibi eyes and pleaded, "I can't stay here forever"

"I don't care, your not going...anywhere" Dorchet shut his eyes.

Sang snarlled and got a brillient...yet evil idea.

She had a bag stuffed in the corner of the room stashed away for a rainny day or just a day she wanted to play a trick on a certain Chimera that was sitting in front of the door.

"Dorchet, I need you to do me a favor" Sang said sweetly as she picked up the bag.

Dorchet lifted one eye open and stared at her.

Sang gupled as she took the bag to him, "I need you to see if the thing in here is safe"

"What?" Dorchet had both eyes open and stared at her with confusion.

He shrugged, how bad could it be?

He opened the bag and then sniffed what ever it was, it smelled so bad that he fell over trying to get away from the smell.

"Good job, Knocks" Sang said as the dog chimera popped his head up and barked like a happy puppy.

The smell had knocked Dorchet away from the door.

"Alright lets go, Knocks" Sang opened the door and Knocks jumped to her.

They ran out of the Devil's nest and down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and the other homunculus were walking down the hall. the only thing that happend really is Envy and Greed arguing.

That was until they heard a crash ahead of them.

"That was not me" Wrath held up his arms in defence.

"We know that wasn't you, Insainity, you go find out what it was" Envy looked up at his feline counterpart on his head.

"What? Why?" the cat jumped up from the sleeping position on Envy's head and hissed at his homunculus counterpart.

Envy grabbed the cat off of his head and threw him towards the sound.

Insainty, after landing on his feet, shoke himself to get the dirt off of him and went around the corner.

He came running back.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"Well nothing, there's a HUGE soul chimera, and Sorrow's with it, that chirema is HUGE...I Mean he was THIS BIG!" Insainity held up his arms wide, explaining the fact that the chimera was huge.

"All right, that's enough" Envy squatted and bonked him in the head.

"And their both coming this way" Insaintiy finished, rubbing his head.

"WHAT? Oh shit..." Ed mumbled.

"What's your plan now, Fullmetal?" Spider and Butterfly asked at the same time, arms crossed over their chest and staring at him with a raised brow.

Then came Sorrow and the big chimera.

"Welcome one and all" Sorrow smirked and held out her arms to be flashy.

"Great..." Envy rolled his eyes.

"Sorrow, why are you trying to get rid of Sang?" Mercy stepped foward and smirked.

Sorrow then began to monologe...like a typical villian would.

Mercy had Wrath and Boom go around to blow them out of the way.

Unfortunatly...

She heard the fuse and she blew it out and blew them away with that powerful breath of hers.

"You got me monologing...Damn...It looks like I'l have to hurry about my work" Sorrow smirked.

"What work?" Mercy asked, raising her brow.

Sorrow sucked in a whole tank of air and blew out a group of purple bubbles.

"What the hell is...that..." Envy said before he passed out on the floor.

Ed looked around at the the homunculus and they all had fallen to the ground...asleep.

"My poison makes Homunculus fall asleep...now for you" Sorrow went up to Ed in a blink of an eye and bashed him in the head.

Making him uncounsous.

"Allright, Dream, you know what to do" She looked at the Soul chimera with dragon features.

Dream lifted his head and roared and the black shadows appeared and entered each one lying on the ground.

Insainity, Ego and Boom were around the corner.

"What's wrong with them?" Boom asked.

"They're asleep, poison...sleeping gas in bubbles?" Ego told them.

"Envy should be able to resit that stuff...right?" Insainity asked.

"I'm not sure" Ego replied.

Boom shut his eyes, "I can see them"

Insainity and Ego turned to the little black cat of a chimera.

"I see Wrath...he's sitting" Boom said, trance like.

"Duh" Insainity slapped himself, "Were Soul Chimera's were smarter than this"

Insainity and Ego shut there eyes and the gem on their necks began to glow.

----Wrath's Dream's----

Wrath was outside Dante's house, he was walking around outside, trying to find something to do.

"Hello?...Is anyone here?" Wrath yelled.

"I am" He heard a male voice say from behind him.

The ground then turned black and moutains and thunder appeared around him.

He saw a guy that looked like a lion, he had orange hair and dark eyes. He had a shirt like Wrath's, but had baggy paints and no socks.

"Who?" Wrath was able to mumble

"I'm Wrath...the real Wrath...not like you, the fake Wrath" He chuckled and jumped at Wrath.

Wrath flew backwards and grabbed this kids head making him fly further ahead of him and bashing his head into the ground.

Wrath stood up, "You shouldn't have been able to survive that"

The other Wrath stood up.

"But your not normal, are you?" Wrath asked the kid, the blood was still there but the wound had healed.

"Your not normal either, but your still a fake" The other Wrath smirked to Wrath.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wrath asked.

This is when they began to fight each other.

----Greed's dream----

Greed was back at his bar, he knew better than to believe this, he knew the difference between Reality and Dreams...or he knew the difference between Real women and fake women.

"Hello Greed" He heard a female voice, he could have sworn that the voice was Lust's...well he was almost right.

He turned around and saw that the woman was simmilar to Lust, but not completely, she had bright blonde hair and her eyes were dark red. She wore her hair over her left eye and it was wavey all the way to her butt. She wore a black tank top that stopped under her breast and a short skirt that was barely four inches from her belly button. She had high heels and all black.

"I would want to believe that you were real..." Greed stood up, "But then I would be an ass to believe"

"As they say, fools fall inlove" The woman smirked evilly, Greed swore that she looked just like Lust.

"Your lucky that I don't like to fight women" Greed shrugged.

"You are an ass, you know that?" The woman walked up to Greed and bit her index finger suductivly.

Greed raised a brow at the woman, she looked great, but he knew better, this was a dream and if he could force himself awake, he would walke away from this woman.

"Silly Rabbit" The woman held out her left hand away from them and a staff with a cresent moon on it apperared in her hand.

"Tricks are for kids" Greed finished (Hey, just like in Kill Bill) as he prepared himself for anything that she would dish out.

She lifted the staff and a blast from the staff flew Greed backward and he landed on his feet, squating.

_'Jeez, I hate fighting women'_

-------Review----no flames please------

shrimpeater: Okay since I'm lazy, I'm only doing Envy and Ed's dreams next chapter and the others will be lost, now my question to you is which do you want to hear first, Envy or Ed?

----REVIEW!NOW!------


	27. Dreams part two

shrimpeater: All right since only three people replyed to my question and they all picked the same one...and the winner is...(Drumroll)

---Envy's Dream---

Envy forced himself to open his eyes, it was dark, he could see blood, scattered blood everywhere.

"what the hell..."

Envy got up and looked around, the blood was a trail that lead forward.

Envy followed it, the smell of blood consuming his nostrals as he walked forward...He hadn't smelled the greatness of blood since he had been hanging around with Sang.

He followed the trail till it got to three bodies on the ground and one standing above them.

the three all had some shade of blonde hair, one pulled back and a hint of a beard, one in a braid and a darker blonde that was pulled back.

"the Elrics..." Envy smirked and then realized something, "I didn't kill them yet"

"Yea you did" the voice came from the one who was standing over them.

The man had dark green locks that hung down his head and his percing amythest eyes were able to be seen.

"and now I'm going to kill you" the man began to walk towards Envy.

His arm was a blade, and his voice sounded like his.

Envy stood his ground when the douple-ganger walked up to him, he raised his arm but it never swung at Envy, there was a slicing sound and then it turned into sand.

"That dude could have really killed you" He heard a small female voice.

Envy looked around for the thing that cut his other self.

"Down here" He heard the small female voice say below him.

He finally looked down and saw a little girl with green and red eyes, Her bangs were away from her eyes but on the side of her face, she had a shirt that would be simmilar to Envy's, if it only wasn't baggy as hell. and she had a tied up skirt and a bandanna on her head and her striaght green hair hung down behind her. she also had a staff attached to her back by a strap that came around her front.

"And who are you?" Envy asked, raising a brow.

"I'm Xuan, and who are you?" She asked, mean tone of voice.

"I'm Envy, and you need to be a little nice to your elders, sister" Envy shot, pulse showing, and flicking her on the nose.

"Yea, got it" Xuan looked at her long nails that were painted black, showing that she didn't care.

Envy grew another pulse, this kid was really getting to him.

"Hey, we have work to do" the little girl finally stepped on his foot, getting his attention.

"Hey, what the hell, man" Envy held his foot, the kid had a major step.

"You weren't listening, I said that we have to get you friends and you out of the dream world" Xuan said, sighing at the end.

"Their not my friends, and who are you telling me what to do?" Envy shot at the little girl.

"I was sent by the first Homunculus, I'm her Greatest worrior"

Envy was about to burts into laughter.

"And I'm 450 years old"

Envy fell on the ground, laughing as hard as he could.

"I'm serious" Xuan stomped her foot.

"Yea, I'm serious too, I'm not going to help them bastards...they can help them selves" Envy sat up and sighed after he stopped laughing.

"You have no heart, she was right, Insainity was right" Xuan shoke her head.

"How do you know Insainity?" Envy stared at the little girl.

"None of your business, and you have to save your brothers"

She smacked the side of his face, not hard, but hard enough to leave a bruse, and not to make him move...

Much...

Across the dream room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Envy yelled at her, sitting up.

"You have to save your brothers" She said again.

"Why? Give me one good reason why?" Envy held up one finger to her.

"Cause if you don't, that little shocker on your neck will make you hurt" She smiled, pointing to his chocker that was placed there by Sang, "I'm glad that the Mistress gave Sang that chocker"

Envy's pulse grew some more, "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE SANG THIS STUPID CHOCKER?"

Envy practicly yelled and then growled, "I need Sang, she's gonna get it"

"That's funny, you can't get out unless you wake your human friend up" Xuan said as a matter of factly.

Envy sighed, "Fine what do we do?"

Xuan smirked.

----Ed's dream---

Ed felt pain to his head.

"That's it, I'm never eating before I go into battle" Ed flipped over and puked.

"That looks good"

He looked up at the female voice that said it, she was away from him.

Her hair was dark blonde, she had it pulled back, and her bangs hung down on her forehead. She wore a black dress that reached her finger tips, no sleves and socks that started at the knees.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ed asked her.

"You threw that up?" She asked, her pink eyes flashed with egarness.

"Yea" Ed shrugged.

The girl walked up to him, picked up the puke and swallowed it.

"What the hell?" Ed jumped back.

"I want more" She glared back up at Ed.

Ed gulped as she stood.

"Your mine" She chased him around for a few minutes.

...Until...

"What the hell? You can pass through dreams? This is freaking werid"

that was Envy.

Ed sighed heavely, the girl had stopped chasing him to see who said that.

"It's about time, what took you?" Ed asked Envy as he and the little girl came in.

"Don't you dare go there" Envy changed his arm into a blade.

"I wouldn't do that, you might hurt something in his dreams, maybe you should let me do this" Xuan grabbed her long staff that was attached to her back.

The staff had, that Envy just noticed, a large blue sapphire at the end.

"Hey Envy, who's that?" Ed asked.

"Envy, why are you here?" The woman that had been chasing Ed around said to Xuan.

Xuan shrugged, "I have my reasons"

Xuan out streched her staff and the gem glowed and the light pierced threw the blonde woman's body, making her fall, dead.

"I could have done that" Envy complained

"Not true, you'll probably distroy him and make him really die" Xuan said.

"Envy, Who's the kid?" Ed asked him, walking up to them.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 450 years old, thank you" Xuan stepped on his foot.

"Hey, what the hell, man" Ed jumped around holding his foot.

there was a short scilence before, "You know, I think that you two might be brothers"

Xuan laughed at what she said.

Envy and Ed just got mad.

"alright, to the other two" Xuan said, marching forward.

"Wait, we're leaving?" Ed asked.

"Yes, to get the rest of them" Envy answered.

"Why are we doing this?"

"to wake up"

Ed shrugged, "Okay, I can deal with that"

"I'm glad you can, lets go" Envy stood in front of the portal to the next dream.

Ed walked in and Envy behind him, Xuan was last to shut the portal.

------Wrath's dream---Again------

Wrath was fighting the dude that kept saying he was the real Wrath.

Wrath was hiding behind one of the mountains, when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

He snapped his head around and saw Envy next to him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't dream you up did I?" Wrath asked him.

"No, you dipshit, I walked in here, pipsqueke here to, and Xuan is taking care of your problem" Envy said, Ed leaned over and smiled at Wrath and hitting Envy on the back of the head for calling him pipsqueke.

"who's Xuan?" Wrath asked.

"Her" Envy pointed at the green haired girl that kicked the other Wrath's ass.

"Alright, he's dead, you can come out now" Xuan called and all three came out.

All three came out and went to Xuan.

"So, your Xuan...nice to meet you" Wrath shook her hand.

"That's nice, now to the other one" Xuan made another portal.

---Greed's Dream---Again-----

Greed was protecting himself from the evil sexy woman.

Which didn't take to much, just put shield where ever she was going to attack.

the next thing they heard was what sounded like a little girl yelling a indian cry.

And then the woman was sliced and turned to sand.

Greed looked at the little girl who distroyed the sexy evil woman.

"What are you looking at?" She spat at him.

"Nothing, but you loook like some one..." Greed went into thought.

"Ouch!"

"That hurt?"

"Get off me, Get off me!"

Greed and the little girl looked over and Saw Ed (who yelled 'get off me') Wrath (Who said 'Ouch') and Envy (who asked, 'that hurt?') all one on top of each other, like a pile.

"Enjoying your self?" Xuan asked.

"Now I know who you look like, like Envy" Greed nodded in his accomplishment.

"Your a Mush-for-brains" Xuan told Greed.

Greed thought for a moment, "Some take that as an insult, I say it's the truth"

"This is Greed? He's really a dipshit" Xuan said to Envy, after they finally stood up.

"Hey what about waking up?" Ed complained.

"Relax, I've got that covered" Xuan held up her staff and there was a flash.

------------

All of them snapped their eyes opened at the same time.

"Oww..." Wrath felt his head, he had a head ach.

"At least were awake" Ed said, geting up and looking around.

It seemed that the other girls were missed placed and Sorrow was no where to be seen.

"It looks like Sorrow took the other girls" Envy jumped up.

"Yep, she did" They turned around to beat up Insainty, Ego and Boom.

All three were still in cat form and they were lying on the ground, blood all over them, Ego was missing an eye and Insainity and Boom were limping.

"We tried to save them, but..." Insainity limped over to them, before collapsing, still painting for air.

"I can't believe you guys are still alive" Ed said to them.

"You won't believe what Soul Chimeras are capable of until you see it for your self..."

They all heard form behind them and all stopped.

"Just like three homuculus I know"

Envy, Greed and Wrath snapped their heads around to see Sang-Yin smiling at them, Knocks behind her..and may I add that he's HUGE right now, probably the size of Dream.

"How did you get here?" Wrath clung himself on to her.

"Knocks and I flew here, I had to make sure you guys were alright" Sang smiled, patting Wrath on the head, "Will they be alright?"

"We're fine, we just have to get..." Insainity tried to get up again, "Up..."

"Speak for your self" Ego spat at Insainity, "My left eye is gone...and Boom"

They all looked at the little black cat, it was still uncertian if Boom was asleep or dead.

Wrath walked over to his feline counterpart.

"Hey Boom, wake up" Wrath petted Boom's neck.

That's when Boom's Gem began to glow and his body followed after.

when the light show was done, Boom was awake, standing tall, taller than before, he now looked like a large cat, cheetah like, long whip like tail, and reptile wings, his fur was black and he had goldish white hair hanging off his head over his eye.

"Holy crap, You look great" Sang said to him.

"I feel great, I thought I was dead at first, but now I feel like I can fly" Boom flew up in the air.

"Um...dumbass, you can fly" Insainty said.

Boom looked around, "Yea your right"

"Alright, come on" Envy picked up Insainty.

"Wait" Ed stopped them, "How come when Wrath touched Boom he transformed and when Envy picked up Insainty, nothing happened?"

"Believe me, it's mushy and you don't want to know" Insainity said.

"Put those two on Knocks back, so we can go...before" Sang looked around.

"What do you mean before?" Envy asked.

"The millitary think it's us distroing everything" Sang answered.

-----Leave nice comment-----


	28. a body for Xuan

Out side the banged up headquarters...

Roy Mustang watched as people went in.

"Wonder who that is?" He asked aloud, getting Riza Hawlkeye's attention.

"Wonder who is who, sir?" Hawlkeye looked over to the building.

"there was a few people who went it earlier...I haven't seen them come back out and just now some one else went in" Mustang said.

"You want us to go in?" Hawlkeye asked, taking her gun off of safety.

"no, we'll wait..." Mustang sighed.

* * *

"I wish we had a map of this place" Sang said, sitting on Knocks, Insainity and Ego were also there, still in pain. 

Sang did as much as she could to try and heal them but didn't do much.

"Hey shrimp, you know the place best, figure it out" Envy said, turning his attention to Ed.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAROCKTHATCANONLYBESEENBYANMICROSCPE?"

(good luck figuring that out)

they all stared at Ed, as if he was crazy.

"Um...Sang...do you take in human patients?" Greed asked her.

"I'M NOT CRAZY" Ed yelled at him.

"Well, your surpasing us, by a long shot" Wrath said to him.

"I think our crazy is different from his" Envy corrected Wrath, who nodded.

"Alright, can you all continue, please?" Sang asked.

"Say, Envy what happaned to that Xuan chick in our dreams?" Wrath asked Him.

"Not sure.." Envy trailed off.

"What was her name?" Insainity perked up.

"Xuan, she did mention you...and that lady you all like so much" Envy said, thoughtfully.

"Ha, that's just like my sister to say something and take a host" Insainity laughed.

"I hate this..." Envy trailed off into a daze.

"umm...guys" He said after a moment of scilenc.

"What?" Wrath asked him.

"She's still there" Envy said, pointing to his head.

"Wow, Multiple personalities" Sang said, as if taking the challenge.

"No that's okay, I don't want to spend any more time with you than I already do" Envy said and then zoned out for a moment.

He then reached over and grabbed Sang's arm and shocked her alittle.

"OW! THAT HURT YOU SHIT!!!!!" Sang kicked him to the other side of the hallway.

"Sorry, she took over" Envy shrugged, still on the floor.

"Who took over?" Sang asked.

They all then realized that she didn't know who Xuan was.

"Opps..." Wrath and Boom covered each others mouth childishly.

Sang raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Who is this 'she'?" Sang asked Envy, as he got up.

"I am" Xuan came out from the other side of Knocks.

"Hey sis', hows it going?" Insainity smirked, "New bodies I see"

"Shut up" She shot at him, "In your condition, I wouldn't be talking big"

Sang was so lost it wasn't funny.

Ed sighed, "I'll explain"

He whispers everything to her and she nodds understanding.

"So how did you get here?" Sang asked.

"You remmember that shock?"

Sang nodded.

"Well, I was tranfered by touch from Envy to you, and Using your soul and body, I created my own" She explained.

Sang titled her head to one side, still kind of lost.

"I can't believe they call you an Alchemist" Xuan said, dryly.

Sang grew a pulse over her brow and she made knocks go foward.

"You just sprinkled gasline on the pit of fire..." Envy said, "Good job"

"What does that Mean?" Xuan asked him.

"that means you've made her mad" Wrath told her.

"So?"

"So? I've seen her mad, Don't get her mad" Ed pleaded.

"You guys get so worked up over the stupidist things" Xuan shock her head.

"Umm...You guys...you should have a look at this" Sang called to them.

She made knocks stop and her mouth was in fear...

----leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: wow...a cliffy...if you count how many I've hand of those...it's way to many...REVIEW!!!!!


	29. before the attack

"Look what you guys did" Envy spat.

"Well it's not our fault, you guys were asleep" Butterfly snapped back, growing a pulse.

"Oh sure, blame it on us" Envy rolled his eyes.

"I am, and you know what else I'm blaming on you...I'm blaming that fact that were hanging off the wall, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"Oh snap" Greed said, snapping his fingures.

"When did you become a chick, Greed?" Wrath asked stupidly.

Butterfly sucked in a tank of air and let it out slowly, calming her self.

She was right, They were hanging off the wall...well some of them anyway.

Ed, Sang, and some blonde haired, blue eyed chick with the same outfit as Sorrow were in a cage. As for Envy and the rest of them, they were hanging off the wall, and Knocks and the soul Chamiras were in a corner in a cage as well.

"Well this sucks" Wrath said dryly.

"Nah...what gave that away, genius?" Greed asked, making Wrath grow a pulse, too.

"I don't like hieghts..." Mercy said, looking down.

"Then don't look down" Sang was sitting traditional style in the cage and she was as calm as could be.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, If I didn't create her, you guys wouldn't be where you are right now" the blonde haired said, and then cried.

Ed was in his own world, thinking of a way to free themselves.

"Oh please, don't give us a sob story, we don't care" Envy shrugged, and then struggled to move his arms and legs...that seemed to be attached to the wall with some sort of metal that even he wasn't able to break.

How did they get here, you ask?

Simple...they didn't see Sorrow come at them with Dream while they were in the hallway...

"How are my catches?" Sorrow walked in and looked at them with a smug smirk on her face.

She walked around, waiting for an answer until she walked in front of Wrath...

...Who proceded to spit in her eye...

"Does that say anything?" Envy asked her, sarcasticly.

She growled, "You'll pay for that you little-"

"Touch him and I'll make you wish you were dead"

Sarrow turned to Sang and Sang was GLARING at her.

Wrath shuddered.

Envy almost shuddered.

Greed felt the urge to shudder.

and the other sins all shuddered.

And that included Xuan (who was on the wall as well)

"Come again?" Sorrow walked over to Sang with a raised brow.

Sang kept her glare on Sorrow and said, with out stuttering, "Touch him and I'll make you wish you were dead"

Sorrow laughed, "I wish you would"

"I wouldn't say that If I was you" Spider told her.

Sorrow rolled her eyes and walked out.

"I hate her...ever since I meet her, I hated her" Mercy growled.

Sang kept her glare at the door.

"Edward" Sang got his attention, "Figured anything out yet?"

"I don't think this material is transmuttatable...I've been trying for a few minutes..." Ed answered flicking the metal.

"What's this place made out of?" Wrath asked looking around.

"Material that she created form her mind, Dream gives her the abillity to create things from her mind..." The blonde said, "Just as I do"

Ed then had a lightbulb appear over his head.

"Then that means you can create something stronger than this material here...right?" Ed asked her.

She shrugged.

"Good, start doing so" Sang said, removing her glare from the door to Envy, "Envy, you remmember that choker on your neck?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Envy asked her, sarcasim in his voice.

"Good, You'll be needing it" Sang turned her attention to the blonde girl as she created some sort of pole made out of some sort of material in her hands.

* * *

Outside the base... 

Roy Mustang was pondering his thoughts:

What could be in there?

Who went in?

and more importantly...

...How in the world is he gonna get to his dream of all the female officers to wear miniskirts When theres something in his base?

He sighed heavely and looked toward Hawlkeye.

"It's almost time, get the men ready" He told her.

She bowed and went to the men.

he looked back at the base..._'I bet Edward's in there'_

_

* * *

_"Yes, finally" Envy jumped down off the wall. He was the last one they let out. 

"Say, Who's this chick?" Wrath asked Sang.

"This is the real Sorrow" Sang said, turning to her.

She nodded happly, "They call me Rini"

"What? are you telling us that the Sorrow we've been around isn't Sorrow at all?" Butterfly asked.

Sang nodded.

they all did an anime fall.

"That's B-E-A-U-tiful" Greed sighed.

"Envy, let me see the chocker" Sang held out her hand.

"How can I let you see it, if I can't get it off in the FIRST PLACE?" Envy practicly fell to the floor, trying to get the stupid chocker off.

"Allow me" Sang went to Envy and touched the chocker, he felt her hands touch something and it came off.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Envy leaped up and asked her, very loudly.

"Relax Envy" Sang said, as she walked over to the two hurt soul chirima's and attached the chocker on their necks, for a few moments, Insainity went first and then Ego.

"YES!!!!!" Insainity jumped up, "I FEEL THE POWER AGAIN"

"Show off" Ego growled at him.

"Hey you two, this is no time to have a sybling quarll" Sang straightend up.

"What now?" Wrath asked her.

"We now have something that Sorrow is afraid of" Sang said, sounding really smart.

"I'm afraid to ask" Envy shuddered at Sang's smug grin.

"What would that be?" Mercy asked.

"You really want to know?" Sang smug grin got even bigger to the point that it wasn't a grin at all, it was a smirk...

...an evil smirk.

"Envy, Butterfly, I have a favor to ask of you two" Sang's smirk got eviler as she spoke.

Envy really did shudder, he was afraid of what went through the mind of Sang-Yin.

Butterfly on the other hand, was completely lost.

"Come on" Sang grabbed them both by the wrist and walked away, dragging them along.

"WAIT, I WANNA KNOW TOO" Wrath called to her, chasing them.

"HEY!!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ed followed them as well.

"What's up with all the screaming?" Greed used his pinky to clean his ear.

"I'm suprised that Sorrow doesn't come running in, trying to get us" Spider sighed.

"I think it's funny" Rini giggled.

the rest of them just stared at her and shook their heads.

Little did they know that the millitary was gonna get there just a few minutes after...

* * *

Leave nice comment!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

shrimpeater: sorry it took so long, was grounded, forgive me? 


	30. music is the key

shrimpeater: Hi it's me, hope you don't mind it being late...This is the second to last chapter...(cries) hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The millitary sitting out side the base...

"Lets get going" Mustang told Hawlkeye as a large number of millitary personelle followed him.

"I wouldn't go any further" They heard Sorrow's voice.

Sorrow was in front of the base, she had her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Who's that?" Roy asked Riza.

"I've seen her before...I think her name is Sorrow, she's a homunculi" Riza told him.

"Crap...just what we need" Roy sighed heavily.

"So are you coming or what? I'm not giving you the others...or your little alchemist" Sorrow smirked at them.

"How did she get Elric in there?" Roy asked.

"Well, coming or what?" Sorrow asked, sheepishly.

The men all shuddered at her cold glare.

"Damn it" Roy mummbled, lifting his arm up and snapping.

The blast blew her back with burns, but she healed easily.

"Is that all you've got?" She said, smirking again.

* * *

"Damn...the millitary got there before we could" Envy mumbled threw his ear piece on his head.

"Yea, she's surrunded...do we really have to, Sang?" Butterfly mummbled threw her mic.

"Yes" Sang was closer to the front door with Ed, Wrath and Rini, Envy and both Amaya's were on the roof top, and Greed and Mercy were heading towards the eastern exit.

"I can't believe were doing this" Ed grumbled.

"Shut up and help us transmutate here" Wrath snapped at him.

"Ready over there?" Mercy asked threw her mouth piece.

"We're all set up" Wrath and Rini both pipped happily.

"We're almost done, the twins is still in there web" Envy sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry if changing a voice is difficult for us, but you have to understaind, were bugs" Spider yelled at Envy.

"Alright you two, keep it to a minumum" Sang told them.

"All done" Butterfly pipped.

What were they doing, you ask?

a Concert of course!

Envy and Butterfly were planning to do the whole voice and singing act, Those with alchemist powers(Ed, Sang, Wrath and Rini) were preparing the sound system. And the last two were the decoys for the millitary.

and the Cherima's?

They were busy 'taking care' of Dream.

"I can't believe you know that Sorrow hates music...I didn't even know that" Rini told Sang.

"Yea...I just thought that she was your oppisite, You love music" Sang told her.

"Can we just get this over with?" Envy asked, really annoyed.

"Why? so you don't have to face humilliation?" Wrath asked Envy.

"Sorry man, We're already here" Greed laughed at Envy.

"Shut up, Lets get this over with" Envy jumped to the roof, waiting for Greed's signal.

"HEY, DOGS!!!!!" Mercy proceeded to yell, "COME AND KISS IT"

"Alright, that's enough of embarrassing your self" Greed laughed at her, as the millitary personelle came swooping to them.

"What a bunch of suckers" Envy sighed.

"And they answered to dogs...that's aweful" Ed sighed after him.

"Go" Sang told them all.

The loud speakers started playing the music and Envy and Butterfly got into view of Sorrow and began to sing (pick a song that sounds like Envy's in it...I couldn't find one)

Sorrow turned to them and clapsed her hands over her ears and fall to her knees.

"What the hell?" Ed slapped his head, "I never knew Envy could sing like that"

"You never know what a group of homunculus are good at until the end" Sang patted Wrath's and Rini's heads as they both smiled at each other.

"Hey were back" Greed and Mercy walked up.

"What happened to the millitary?" Sang asked them.

"We kept them occupied with some frined of mine" Greed folded his arms over his chest and looked at Sorrow, "Wow, look at that, and I never knew someone could die from just Envy's voice"

"Now I'll go finish her off" Sang walked forward past the speakers.

"Sang, Your crazy" Mercy pointed to her, her eyes watering.

"Sorry, I have to get rid of a problem I should have seen" Sang said as Mercy began to let tears flow, "Greed"

Greed streghtened up.

"Take good care of Spider and Mercy for me, Wrath" Wrath looked up, "Take care of Rini...and Ed" Ed streghtened up aswell, "Take good care of your brother and Winry okay?" Sang smiled to them and then walked out.

"She just gave us her last death wish" Wrath plopped himself on the ground.

"Hey Envy" Sang called to him.

Envy jumped down from the ceiling as Butterfly continued singing.

"What? I was just getting to the corus" Envy snorted.

"Envy, take care of yourself and Butterfly for me" She told him.

"Why? Where are you going?" Envy asked, kind of taken back.

"I'm going to destroy what should have been destroyed along time ago" She pointed to crawling Sorrow.

Envy then had it dawned on him, She was going to kill something that could, in fact, kill her as well.

"Are crazy? Is there a brain in here?" Envy poked her forehead.

"Yes, and I believe this is right, I also need you to hold on to this for me" She handed him a scroll tied with a black string.

"Why are you doing it? It doesn't make sence to me" Envy took the scroll, still arguing with her.

She went to him and grabbed him into an embrace around his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Envy asked her, trying to pry her off.

"Saying my last good bye" She said, crying into his chest.

* * *

shrimpeater: well after this next chapter...it's over...(cries)

Leave a nice comment!!!!!


	31. Tis the end or is it?

shrimpeater: Well this is it...sniff...the end of the Teacher...sniff...here! (cries)

* * *

Envy didn't hear her right...did he? She just told him that she was walking right into death. 

He pushed her back, holding her shoulders.

"Your walking right into death, for a human, your crazy" Envy told her.

"Well, with everything I've been through, Why wouldn't I be crazy?" She smiled a worried smile at him.

"I can't believe a human would do something like this" Envy slapped his forhead.

"Envy" She touched his right cheek, "I'm not human...remember the juice?"

"Forgot" Envy shrugged.

"Later, Envy" She waved walking up to Sorrow.

She transmutatted her metal arm into a blade, like Ed normally did, and squatted in front of Sorrow, stabbing the red head girl with all her strength...

Then...

"AUGH!!!"

Sang yelpped as a knife was plunged into the heart of Sang-Yin Foretell.

"If I go to hell, your going with me..." Sorrow's dying breath let go and she let go of the knife.

Sang dropped to her knees.

"She's not healing" Butterfly said as she and Spider watched everything from the roof.

"She didn't drink the juice" Spider said as they went into a crying spree.

Sang-Yin felt everything go black and begin to fall backwards.

Envy caught her and sat down with her in his arms.

"You crazy human" He mumbled to her.

"Take my hair" She whispered, "If you need me, you know what to do"

She let out her last sigh.

"What does that mean? Come on, Sang answer me"

Envy then realized what was in his arms, a dead woman.

Envy dropped his head to her forehead, his head was pounding.

From far away, the twins were crying, Wrath and Rini were hugging each other (both in tears), Mercy was crying, Ed was holding it back, and Greed was showing no emotion.

"Damn it, Sang" Envy slamed his hand on the ground, making a dent.

* * *

The days after, There was a funneral for Sang-Yin, The twins made the list of Homunculus that they invited to the funneral. Envy, Greed and Wrath helped them out, getting it all prepared. 

Envy had read the paper tied with black string and it was a will, telling the group of homunculus what to do.

He also had tooken her braid, Envy thought she looked better with short hair, but he didn't tell the twins anything.

It was before the funneral, and there was already a crowd, Ed and Al was there, there was alot people with black, Wrath was mingling with homunculus that were his and Rini's size; Greed was on the wall, bored out of his mind, The girls were all over the place, Even Fang-Yin was there, they had placed candles all over for her.

"Come on Envy, Don't be anti-social" Insanity told him, Insanity was sitting on his head.

"I can't help that" Envy scowled.

"Envy" Amaya walked up with another homunculus, "This is Sage, he wants to talk to you"

Envy didn't really want to talk to anyone right now...but he nodded and Amaya stepped back.

Sage was a bulky looking guy, his homunculus tattoo was on his shoulder, he wore a black kimono that wasn't over his left arm and his right arm was tucked into the shirt part. He also had black pants and no shoes. His hair was Gray and pulled back.

"It's nice to meet the last one to see Sang" He smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it so much" Envy snarled.

"I'm not trying to start a war, but I want to let you in on something" Sage motioned to a chair, "Maybe you should sit while I tell you"

Envy felt uncertian but sat down anyway, Sage sat in a chair in front of him.

"A long time ago, Sang was 13 and helping most of us out and at 17 she had at least fifty of us calling on her for help...she always seemed to find us" Sage sighed, "And she also knew you were coming" Sage pointed to him.

"What do you mean?" Envy growled.

"You see, she painted in her spare time and she made this when she was helping me" He pulled another scroll from under his robe and handed to him.

Envy stared at him and then took it from him. He unravled it and looked at the painting. It was of him, his hair flowing behind him and he was smiling at who ever was drawing the picture.

"I don't smile" Envy snapped, "This is some one-"

"It's you, I don't deny it" Sage smiled at him again and got up, "I just wanted to give this to you as her last wish for me to do" Sage bowed and walked away.

"That's a really good picture" Insainity told him.

"Yea..." Envy sighed, looking away.

"You miss her don't you?" Insanity asked.

"I don't think so"

"You can't hide it from me"

"Envy" Butterfly walked up to them, "It's time to read off the will"

"Alright"

Envy got up and walked in front of the casket. Everyone began to scramble to sit or stand.

"Everyone" Spider got everyone's attention.

Envy stood their pondering what to say. He took in a breath and let it out.

"I was told to say something before I read of the will, well...I kinda wish I had something to say" He took in another breath, "But, I know most of you will miss Sang, I can say that I'll miss her scolding me for everything"

Homunculus in the audience began to crack and break down, some laughed at him, and others were already in tears.

"But I know that for a fact that I'll miss saving her butt, her evil glare and" Envy stopped, It dawned on him.

Sang had but him right where she wanted him.

_'Damn you, Sang-Yin foretell'_

"And another thing that I'll miss, is the way she's always right" Envy sighed, "I mean, when I frist brought into this, I was killing people for fun, but I was proven that killing things doesn't always have to happen..."

Envy felt something warm slid down his cheek.

"I don't think I'll be able to read this" Envy passed it to Butterfly and he practicly sprinted outside, making Insainity fall off.

Insainity followed his homunculus couterpart.

"Hey, you were on a role, what happened?" He asked Envy, Who was sitting inthe fedal position.

Envy looked at his feline counterpart, he was in tears and he didn't understaind why.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Envy smashed a rock from under him.

"I think it's called Saddness, Envy" Insainity told him.

"I can't..." Envy choked.

"ENVY!!!!" Wrath called on him, running to him.

"Your not going to believe this" Wrath showed him the will, "Your in this"

Envy read the will, it was a list and it was people that she wanted him to kill.

"I didn't think that she would want me to do that" Envy said staring at the list, most were millitary personell...At least 20 of them.

At the bottom of the page was a note writen in her hand writing, and it said:  
_Dear Envy, Please get rid of these rodents of evil, Their the ones that ruined my life and my family's life. I'm sorry that I had to leave you before I was done. But I know that we'll meet again really soon._

Envy smiled, his tears were gone and he was really smiling.

He got up and turned to Wrath.

"Wrath, You want to help me find some people?" Envy asked him.

"Yea!!!!" Wrath leaped up, "What do we do after we find them?"

"We kill them" Envy nodded.

Insainity and Boom watched their owners walk away.

"Should we tell them about Sang?" Boom asked.

"Nah, let them find out." Insainity told him.

They then got up and followed them.

from afar, two women stood watching the four walking away.

One was short haired Sang-Yin the other was a red head version of her with the long black dress.

"I finally know who that kid remindes me of" the red head told Sang.

"Who, Ma?" Sang asked.

San-Yin had a white dress with red trimming, the top part of the dress looked like a poncho but had a red bow on the front, the poncho was white, but had red trimming. The dress under had long sleeves that attached to her wrists. The belt covored her stomach and it was red and the rest of the dress was white and at the bottom was red trimming.

"He remindes me of When you were little, so cinical but happy" Her mother replyed.

"thanks Ma" Sang sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to join the mistress?" Her Mother asked.

Sang nodded and her mother opened a portal to the moon palace of Homunculus.

"Welcome, glad you could come" they heard the mistress say.

The End...

Or is it?

* * *

shrimpeater: It's up to you, veiwers!!!! If you want to know what happens next, let me know!!!! I'll make a sequal!!!!!! so long!!!! 


End file.
